The Chosen will be Found
by wajag
Summary: Highlander/Pretender x-over Methos and Jarod join forces (over 17 situations)


This is a free roaming imagination crossover of Highlander and the Pretender series. So the only rules in this "Game" are the ones I can somehow justify in my imagination.  
  
No harm is intended and certainly no money will exchange hands  
  
The Pretender belongs to TNT.   
Summary of Pretender plotlines: Jarod is a Pretender that escaped from the Centre. a corrupt private corporation that exploited his genius. They used his simulations to hurt and kill people and when Jarod found out he escaped. It has been several years with Jarod on the run from those bad guys at the Centre: Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Mr. Raines, Mr. Lyle, Mr. Parker, Willie the Sweeper, Sam the Sweeper. This takes place after the Island of the Haunted.   
  
I don't own any of the Highlander characters; Panzer/Davis  
Summary of the Highlander plotlines: There are Immortals out there, Men and Woman that cannot die unless you take their head and with it their power. There is a secret society called the Watchers that observe and record what the Immortals do. Duncan MacLeod is a 400+ yr old Immortal, Joe is his Watcher, Amy Thomas was Methos/Adam Pierson's Watcher but resigned to do research instead (see my earlier story Silent Footsteps or Just a Shadow for where I am going with my version of this).  
  
NOTE: to help you keep Jarod (the Pretender) separate from Jarod the Methos persona, I have written Methos/Jarod to indicate my favorite Immortal buddy.  
  
The Centre shall rise  
The Chosen will be found  
A boy named Jarod  
  
Motel Room, Virginia, USA  
Jarod sat in the dim light of the motel room, the outside marquee lights flashing their reflection over his body. Leaning against the headboard of the motel bed, his mind re-lived the moments at Ocee's fireside when Miss Parker and he had been trying to warm up. On the Island of the Haunted, he and she had talked, really talked for the first time in many long years. She had been the girl he had loved as a boy. She had been so close to believing that there was more to her life, more to Them.   
  
He had seen hope and trust in her eyes there at Ocee's. It was gone now. While they waited in the limousine to board the jet to Africa, she had put the wall back between them. While searching for the missing scrolls the Centre wanted, they had reached an understanding. Or he thought they had, when her father and the others had shown up on the island she had been afraid. She had reached a crossroads in her life, run with Jarod or return to the Centre. Her fear had overwhelmed her trust in him and she had chosen the Centre.   
  
The call he had just ended confirmed that. She'd used up all of her excuses to leave the Centre. Her father was Mr. Raines and not Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker was gone, having parachuted out of the plane somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean with the precious scrolls. Mr. Raines was in charge of the Centre now. Both she and Lyle had been instructed to bring Jarod back with the winner getting to live. There wasn't anything more he could do for her. His heart was heavy at her loss, and his.  
  
"You run, I chase". He would be hearing those words in his nightmares for some time. Tears ran down his face. He put his hands over his face and gave himself into them.  
  
Nightmares involving the scrolls haunted his dreams that night and the nights after.   
  
He was standing in the dark surrounded by tall stones. The winds were whipping around him threatening to knock him to the ground. Lightning flashed around the perimeter of the stones. He felt the presence of evil. It was lurking in the dark and shadows. If the winds could just be controlled, the evil could be held back, stop it from killing him and everyone else gathered outside the ring of stones. The evil came closer and he felt his strength waning, he was dying.  
  
He woke up screaming and soaked in sweat. He jumped from the bed and in an alert crouch, he scanned the room looking for the evil he had felt so near. The room was the same.   
  
Unable to shake off the dread he felt, he tossed his stuff into his backpack and left the room. Getting into his rental car he got on the nearest freeway and drove west. He wanted to put more distance between him and the Centre. He drove until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore. He rented another Motel room and still dressed, he dropped into the bed and fell asleep. When the exhausted sleep ended and he drifted to normal sleep, the dream returned.   
  
He felt the presence of evil. It was lurking in the dark and shadows. If the winds could just be controlled, the evil could be held back, stop it from killing him and everyone else gathered outside the ring of stones. He felt another presence, familiar yet not. It stood beside him. The evil came closer and he felt his strength waning, he was dying.   
  
Again he woke screaming from his nightmare. He rose from the bed and paced the small hotel room. Thinking that a shower might help him overcome the affects of the nightmare, he headed towards the bathroom. Shortly after, drying his hair with a towel he still felt the affects of the nightmare. Trusting his instincts, he grabbed his belongings and fled the room.   
  
Still he drove to exhaustion before pulling into an interstate Rest Area and stopping again. He closed his eyes and slept, still the dream came.  
  
If the winds could just be controlled, the evil could be held back, stop it from killing him and everyone else gathered outside the ring of stones. He felt another presence, familiar yet not. It stood beside him. He heard it tell him that the secret of the scrolls must be kept away from the Centre. It was his only hope against the darkness. The evil came closer and he felt his strength waning, he was dying.  
  
This pattern repeated itself with the feeling of dread increasing, until he got on an eastbound road leading to the westbound freeway. The dread was so obvious in its absence and return. He struggled with his fears and forced his mind to analyze. To test this, he got off at the next exit and ventured east. He pulled off the road and stopped. It was a clear, crisp night. He got out of the car and faced to the east. He could see stars everywhere but on the horizon where the streetlights blurred them.   
  
He closed his eyes and began the relaxation technique he used to begin a simulation. With all of his senses, he slowly turned 360 degrees 'empathing' as he turned. The dread and anxiety increased as he turned from the east. He felt the pressure ease as he returned to his starting point. His mind quickly ran through all of the facts or non-facts he knew. The Centre was to the northeast but that was not the source. It didn't have a familiar feel to it so he didn't believe it was Angelo or Miss Parker in danger or worried for him. He thought of the dreams and the mention of the scrolls.  
  
In his last dream he had heard someone tell him that he must keep the secret of the scrolls from the Centre. Find the scrolls to fight the darkness. The scrolls were lost to the east in the Atlantic Ocean. His instincts said 'flee'; but his mind was drawn towards the mystery he had been presented with. Feeling the cold now, he returned to the car and began driving towards the east to begin his search for the scrolls.  
  
He spent the next week researching the flight path of the Centre jet that he had landed in Morocco. He looked at water and wind currents, tides, and air speeds. He needed to know all of the conditions that might have affected where Mr. Parker had fallen into the water, and where he or the scrolls might have drifted.  
  
Jarod spent another week planning his search pattern, getting a boat, and stocking it with supplies. When everything was ready he picked up his cell phone and with a sigh, he fortified himself and dialed Sydney.  
  
  
  
Joe Dawson's Bar - Seacouver Washington  
Walking into the semi-darkness of the bar, Amy looked around for Joe. He was staring into space and playing a blues song on his guitar. Taking a seat at a front row table and watching him, Amy thought he was looking a little pale these days. She came by every couple of days, but she knew he was still missing his friends. MacLeod was in Europe visiting Claudia Jardine the famous concert pianist, while she played in London. No one had heard from the missing Methos.   
  
Joe noticed her there and stopped playing. He put down the guitar and joined her at the table. After he had a seat, he reached for a bottle of scotch and poured a glass. He tilted the bottle towards Amy but she shook her head no. Amy asked if the Watchers had gotten any leads on the five thousand year old Immortal. "You know what I know Amy, the Watchers have the entire network looking for him but haven't come up with anything yet. We'll find him when he wants to be found."   
  
Methos had been gone several years now, and she knew Joe missed his daily visits to the bar. Amy missed him too, his sardonic wit, quick humor, soft but sexy voice, spontaneous laughter and his youthful face and ancient hazel eyes. When Amy had realized that she was in love with her Watcher assignment Methos, she had requested re-assignment from the field to the Research department. It had been hard to wait in ignorance when Methos had been taken captive by a headhunting Immortal. At the time, she'd thought it would be harder to observe and not interfere if he was in danger. She was afraid that her heart wouldn't have let her just "Watch" if Methos were in danger, but it wasn't to be. When she had told him, he had been kind but clear, he didn't love her. Amy knew she couldn't ask him to try and pretend that he was. She glanced up and saw Joe looking at her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Amy. I was the one that told the Watchers he was really Methos, the five thousand year old Immortal and not Adam Pierson, the newly made Immortal. He told me once that he popped into the Watchers every hundred years or so just to monitor his chronicles, he could've left anytime he wanted. He was bored here, it was just time for him to disappear."   
  
  
  
The Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware - Sydney's office  
Talking quietly, Broots and Sydney were discussing the recent events at the Centre. Mr. Raines had taken over the Centre and the rules and atmosphere had gotten worse than it was with Mr. Parker in charge. Mr. Lyle was spending a lot of time in meetings with Mr. Raines, trying to cement his place in the Centre.   
  
Mr. Lyle was probably the one responsible for the electronic bugs on all of their phones. When Broots had whispered that he had found them to Miss Parker, she ordered him to sweep for bugs twice a day. She wanted to make sure Mr. Lyle would be kept in the dark if they should hear from Jarod. The stakes were much higher this time. Mr. Raines had threatened their deaths if they failed to capture Jarod.  
  
"But what are these scrolls that are so important to the Centre?" Broots stammered. "How could something written centuries ago mean anything now? I mean... this is the age of technology."  
  
"I don't know Broots, I'd never even heard rumors of them before. I'd no idea they were stored in a vault in Sub-Level 15. I certainly don't know what any of this could possibly have to do with Jarod."  
  
"Do you think Jarod's birth was foretold like the scrolls say? Can it really be a doomsday prophecy?"  
  
"I'm a scientist Broots. I don't believe anything you can't prove."  
  
"I guess it's enough that the Centre believes it, and they're willing to do anything and kill anyone to get them back, along with Jarod that is."  
  
Sydney just nodded, very afraid for his prodigy.  
  
  
  
  
4 Horse Ranch- Washington  
Sitting on the covered porch of his ranch house in Eastern Washington, Methos relaxed with a beer and watched the sun set. He sat in a comfortable chair, legs crossed and heels resting on the railing that surrounded the porch of his ranch house. He watched the foals grazing, their small tails swishing at the night bugs just starting to make an appearance. He listened to the peaceful sounds as they grazed, the munching of the grass, occasional snorts and the pleasant sounds of country silence.   
  
He'd disappeared from Seacouver to distance himself from the Watchers. After that run in with the stalker and the headhunting Immortal, he wanted - no needed, to do something different. The problem with the Watchers was that they were always in your shadow, never letting you forget what you really were. He'd gotten bored being Adam Pierson - mild mannered Professor of Ancient languages, but he knew he had to leave when Joe Dawson, friend and Watcher had blabbed to the Watchers that he was really Methos, the five thousand year old Immortal.   
  
These last few years on his remote ranch had been a welcome sabbatical. He raised a few head of cattle and trained horses. He'd missed having horses. As one of the four horsemen he'd enjoyed working and training horses. Since then, every once in a while he had taken a new life as a Horse Master. Since the age of modern machine he had not had the opportunity. These years as 'just a guy' were exactly what he needed. Now he was feeling rather bored, that must be the influence Duncan MacLeod had been on him he chuckled.  
  
  
  
The Centre - Blue Cove, Delaware  
Alone in his office Sydney picked up the phone on the first ring. Each time the phone rang he hoped it would be Jarod to tell him he was all right. For the first time in over a year, he was right.  
  
"How are things at the Centre Sydney, still stealing children and conducting illegal experiments?" Jarod asked sarcastically.  
  
"Jarod! Where have you been, are you all right? I've been worried about you."  
  
"I just called to say goodbye Sydney."  
  
"Jarod, what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm leaving the states, I won't be calling back. I need to leave the Centre behind and get on with my life. I know there's nothing there for me anymore."  
  
"We're still here, Miss Parker, Angelo, Broots..."  
  
"It's your choice and Angelo will be okay. He can leave any time he chooses. Broots will leave when he finally realizes who he works for."  
  
"What about Miss Parker?" Sydney asked feeling that this was the real reason that Jarod had called.  
  
"Miss Parker chose her path. I offered to help her escape but she turned me in, she chose the Centre. I won't risk myself anymore to help her." Taking a deep breath and letting his emotions flow away with the breath he exhaled, Jarod concluded. "Take care of yourself Sydney, you should leave too. When they finally figure out that I've cut my ties with the Centre you'll be in danger."  
  
Sydney heard the call disconnect but continued to hold the phone. Every instinct told him that Jarod meant this goodbye. He was filled with a great sadness at what he had just lost. Putting the phone on his desk he made a decision and quickly made his way to Miss Parker's office.  
  
Opening the door and seeing that she was alone and working at her desk, Sydney stepped into her office and closed the door. Miss Parker looked up and glared at him. "What is it Syd, I'm busy."  
  
"I just received a strange call from Jarod."  
  
Miss Parker stood up and walked to Sydney. "Did he say where he was? Why has he been so quiet?"  
  
"He was just calling to say goodbye." He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What kind of game is your lab rat playing now?"  
  
"I don't believe that he's playing any games this time Miss Parker. What did you say to him the last time you saw him?"  
  
"None of your damn business. Your business is to bring Jarod back. I expect you to focus all of your attention on that. In case you haven't noticed, our necks are on the line here Syd." Miss Parker hissed quietly.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Sydney growled back.  
  
Miss Parker turned her back on him and walked over to the windows in her office. Sydney walked up behind her and quietly continued. "He offered to help you leave the Centre and you turned him in. Why?"  
  
"Sydney, it's complicated..."  
  
"It's not complicated, you're afraid!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" Miss Parker exclaimed vehemently.  
  
"Then why are you still here. Mr. Parker isn't your father, Mr. Raines is. He's set you against your psychotic brother and the first one to capture Jarod gets to live. I thought you had more of your mother in you than not, but I was wrong. You can't leave the Centre, it's all you've ever known and now you're too big a coward to even try to escape." Nodding his head as he looked into her eyes. "Jarod said he wouldn't risk himself to help you anymore. It doesn't take a genius to know that he's right." Giving her a disappointed look, Sydney turned his back on her and left the room.   
  
Sydney went immediately to his office and began packing his stuff. An hour later he called facilities to move his stuff out to his car.   
  
When Sydney left her office, Miss Parker stomped to her office bar and poured a tall scotch. She was on her third when she got a call from front desk security, asking if Sydney was authorized to take boxes from the Centre. She authorized it and went to pour herself another drink.  
  
It wasn't long after that before Broots came rushing into her office. "What's happening Miss Parker, Sydney just emptied his office."  
  
"The rats are deserting the ship. If you had any sense you would too."  
  
Broots stared long and hard at her. "Is that a request or a warning?"  
  
"Both, neither."   
  
"Someone has to watch your back." Broots said before he left.  
  
Miss Parker stared in shock at his retreating back.   
  
  
  
Atlantic Ocean - Somewhere off the coast of Africa.  
Jarod had been at sea for nearly eight months in his search for the scrolls. His life on the thirty-two foot boat was comfortable if not a little cramped. He would have enjoyed this peaceful existence more if not for the importance of this search. He needed to find the scrolls before the Centre, find them or be certain that they'd been destroyed.  
  
He was searching the islands where the current would have taken Mr. Parker and the scrolls. For the most part his boat was self-contained but he was having trouble with the water recycler. It was nothing serious but Jarod decided to check the next island for a source of water to refresh his tanks. He checked his charts and found a likely island and set course for it.   
  
Dropping anchor in a wind protected cove, Jarod lowered the dingy and rowed to the island. Stretching the kinks out of his shoulders, he pulled on his backpack and headed in the direction he had estimated the water would be. After an hour's worth of hiking he found the water he was looking for. Kneeling beside the freshwater pool, he pulled off the pack and pulled out a test kit. Finding the water useable he pulled out the collapsible water jugs and started to fill them.   
  
He was cutting a staff to carry the four jugs he had filled, when he heard a noise behind him. As he turned, he was hit in the back of the head and everything went black.  
  
Jarod woke up with a splitting headache. When he tried to lift his hand to his head, he realized that he was tied hand and foot on the floor in a small cave. A torch lighting up the cave revealing rough, hand made furniture and meager supplies. He looked at the cave opening when a shadow blocked the light. Staring into the light he couldn't make out the features of the large man. Then the man spoke and a cold chill went up Jarod's spine.  
  
"The Fates are with me. Not only do I have the scrolls, but now I have the key!" Mr. Parker chuckled.  
  
Walking into the cave and stopping in front of the tied Pretender, Mr. Parker squatted and checked the knots in Jarod's restraints. "Surprised to see me Jarod?" Mr. Parker said leaning closer to Jarod. "I fooled you, and if I fooled you - I fooled them. Can't let the Centre get the scrolls. Catherine told me so. Now I have everything and they have nothing." Nodding his head he stood stiffly. Keeping an eye on Jarod he began to pace the cave.  
  
Jarod observed Mr. Parker. He had lost weight and his clothes were the remnants of what he had been wearing. But it was not those things that created pity in Jarod; it was the maniacal look in Mr. Parker's face. His time on the island had taken any semblance of sanity from him.  
  
Mr. Parker mumbled to himself as he paced. Jarod remained silent so that he could evaluate the situation; perhaps he could predict Mr. Parker's next move or use his insanity against him to escape.  
  
"Catherine knows what to do, I'll have to ask her. I was meant to have all the pieces, yes I was. Why else would they all come to me? The scrolls, Jarod...it must be for me to call the power and use it against the Centre. Using Jarod, I will destroy the Centre and end the evil for good."  
  
This went on for hours. Mr. Parker trying to convince himself that he was meant to use the power against the Centre, but not knowing what to do about it.  
  
Finally Mr. Parker sat down across from Jarod and starred at him. "Can he call the power? Control it?"  
  
Jarod finally spoke, "I don't know anything about the scrolls. I don't know what they say or what power they refer to. I can't give you any answers Mr. Parker."   
  
Listening to an inner voice, Mr. Parker stood up and went to a dark corner of the cave. He came back with the scrolls Jarod had only seen for a few minutes nearly a year ago. Sitting down where the light from outside the cave entrance would reflect on the scrolls, Mr. Parker began to read out loud. It was some time later when he finished.  
  
"...Jarod waits at the center of the inner circle of stones. The Other is brought forth and Jarod must leave the circle of stones. Outside the stones, swords are heard to clash together. Before the moon has moved in the heavens, the head of the Other is taken and the power is unleashed. Jarod must stand and control the lightning. The Centre will rise. The Chosen will be found. A boy named Jarod shall inherit the earth. Such great power is hidden to all but in the moment of the Gathering."  
  
"A circle of stones, a sacrifice? Mr. Parker, you can't really believe this!"  
  
"The fates have brought everything together for the Gathering. I have found the circle of stones, I have the instructions in the scrolls, you are delivered into my hands and the moon will be full tonight." Mr. Parker stood and put the scrolls away. Mumbling to himself, he left the cave to find something to sacrifice in the ritual he planned for that night.  
  
Jarod struggled uselessly against his bonds.  
  
Mr. Parker was gone for several hours. It was starting to get dark when he returned. Jarod could tell that Mr. Parker had been to his boat by the objects he carried with him, primary among them, his pistol.  
  
"Now Jarod, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to untie you now, but you're not going to give me any trouble. We're going to walk out of here quietly and up to the place with the circle of stones. Then when the moon is up, we're going to do the ritual just like I read it to you. Are you going to give me any trouble? Because if you are, I'm going to knock you out and drag you up there, I'm sure both of us would rather not do it that way."  
  
Jarod thought it over. He didn't believe in the prophecy so it wouldn't hurt to have Mr. Parker perform the ritual. If he let Mr. Parker release him from the bonds and they left the cave, his chances of gaining the upper hand dramatically increased. Jarod nodded, "I'll go with you quietly."  
  
Mr. Parker nodded and held the gun aimed at Jarod while he cut Jarod's bonds. Staying just out of reach of Jarod, Mr. Parker indicated which direction Jarod was to go. It was a short walk to a bare spot on the hillside. It looked like a crater of some kind, surrounded by stones in a circle shape. Mr. Parker had placed woodpiles around for campfires, apparently to light the ritual he wanted to perform when the moon was up. Mr. Parker told Jarod to go into the center of the circle of stones and sit down.   
  
"Now Jarod, we wait until the moon comes up. You just sit there and don't even think about moving."  
  
Jarod sat and ran scenarios in his head while he waited for the moon to rise.   
  
Mr. Parker sat outside the stone circle and stared at Jarod, only moving when it got dark enough. He moved to light the campfires with supplies he had gotten from Jarod's boat. Mr. Parker watched the moon and before it began its descent he picked up a burlap bag. "Slowly now, walk out of the circle."  
  
Jarod stood up and walked slowly towards Mr. Parker. As he stepped out of the circle of stones, Mr. Parker started to hit two large kitchen knives together making a clashing sound. After looking up into the sky and checking the placement of the moon, Mr. Parker reached into the burlap bag and pulled out a seabird by its legs. Mr. Parker quickly cut off the bird's head with one of the knives. Jarod jumped forward and pushed Mr. Parker down onto the ground. Before Mr. Parker could get his wits about him, Jarod had grabbed the gun and kicked the knives out of his reach.  
  
Mr. Parker glared at Jarod. Then he looked around waiting for the lightning to begin. A minute passed, then five, before Mr. Parker spoke. "We did everything right! Where is the power? You were in the stones and you walked out, the swords were clashing and the head of the bird was sacrificed...where is the lightning?"  
  
Jarod looked down at this once powerful man reduced to the pathetic mutterings of an insane man.  
  
  
  
At 4 Horse Ranch - Eastern Washington  
Jarod Russell also known as Methos stood in the center of the round pen, holding a lead rope in his hands. Behind him and slightly to his right, stood Melody Holt known to her friends as Mel. She held a video camera that she kept focused on the object of their attentions, a weanling colt. Methos shifted his position and continued to face the colt as he trotted around the pen. Mel kept her position at his elbow as he moved mirroring the colt's circles.   
  
Methos was doing a running commentary for the video, "I don't like to work foals this young on a lounge line, it's too hard on their growing bodies. I suggest a small closed area like this round pen we're in. Work with them every day, slow and quiet like we're doing now." After a slight pause Methos continued, "I'm watching the colt's ears. I want him to drop his head into a more relaxed position and tell me with his ears that he's watching me. When he's ready to be approached he'll turn in towards me. See, now he's done it. Did you catch that?" He asked Mel. She hummed an affirmative. Methos stopped when the colt did. "Now, see the way he's facing us? He's relaxed and watching. His ears are paying attention to us and that licking thing he's doing with his tongue, is showing how relaxed he is."   
  
Mel continued to tape while Methos walked quietly up to the colt, snapping the lead rope onto the halter it wore. He patted it and scratched its neck rewarding the colt for good behavior. He looked back and saw the camera on him, "Mel..." he cautioned.  
  
"Sorry." Mel said stopping and lowering the camera. "I wanted to show how slowly you walked up and kept your motions quiet."  
  
"I don't want to be on camera."   
  
"Let me rewind it and you can take a look at it." She said putting actions to her words.   
  
Methos watched the video on the camera LCD display and decided that she had not gotten above his chest when taping. "It's okay this time, my face doesn't show."  
  
As they walked the colt back to the pasture, Mel said what she had been thinking. "Why don't you want to be on video? It would be good advertising for your horse training business." Trying not to seem nosey she added humorously, "You're not that bad to look at."  
  
Methos chuckled. "What? With a nose like this!" More seriously he continued. "I'm rather well known on the west coast. When I came to the ranch I left the press behind. I'd rather not have them find me or I'll be ducking paparazzi again." Changing the subject, he nodded towards her, "Why don't you switch out the video and we'll do the next one."  
  
In the next few hours they taped several more foals being worked. On the last foal for the day, Methos noticed a truck coming up his driveway. He recognized the truck as one of his neighbors. He waved at his neighbor and snapped the lead rope on the chestnut filly he had been working with. Leaving Mel standing in the middle of the round pen, he led the filly up to the fence and leaned comfortably against it while he talked.   
  
Keeping the camera on him, Mel kept taping. She had liked Methos/Jarod from the first moment she had met him. He was intelligent, educated and good with people and horses. Her stepdaughter totally adored him. Pretending to be watching the video instead of taping him, Mel zoomed in closer on his face.  
  
Leaning against the fence, Methos unconsciously reached out to pat the filly while he talked to Dan, the neighbor. Enjoying the rubbing, the chestnut filly leaned into his hand. Feeling the heat of the day and the sweat on his forehead, Methos took off his cowboy hat and using his sleeve, wiped the sweat off his brow. He laughed at something Dan had said and Mel zoomed the camera in closer. She thought his tanned, handsome, thirty-something face twice as handsome when he laughed. His eyes were his most amazing feature she thought, she swore he could look inside her soul if he wanted to.  
  
She thought back to when she first met him...  
  
Stacy Green had been Mel's best friend all of her life. They had grown up together, gone to school and college together, laughed and grieved together. Stacy had married into the towns leading family and spent her time raising her children and helping the community. Known for her charity work, Stacy had been approached by a representative of a Pharmaceutical company. They needed volunteers to find homes for foals, weaned from the Mares used for the creation of a female hormone replacement drug. The foals were a by-product of the manufacturing process, which used the estrogen-rich urine of pregnant mares to create the drug. Mares were kept pregnant and after they had their foals, the mares were re-impregnated and put back into the manufacture of the chemical.   
  
Stacy had thrown her considerable energies into finding homes for these foals. To ensure they found good homes and quickly, she had driven out and approached a man that had only been in the area a couple of years. This man was reclusive but a miracle worker with horses. He operated a horse training business but was very affluent according to Stacy. Stacy had gathered up all of her courage and gone out to his ranch and with a lot of convincing, he had agreed to take the foals directly from the Pharmaceutical Company and put 30 days worth of training on them. Then when the foals went up for adoption, they were accustomed to being handled and found good homes faster. He was doing this all for free, a major victory Stacy thought.   
  
The first batch of foals were a big success, they quickly found good homes much to Stacy's delight. While working on his second batch the rancher, Jarod Russell (Methos) had suggested using videos to help the new owners get to know their foals. Stacy had loved the idea and recruited her best friend Melody Holt into helping with this portion. Stacy had been so excited when she had shown up at Mel's with this great idea. She had practically dragged widower Mel and her ten-year old stepdaughter Rebecca, over to the ranch to meet Methos/Jarod.   
  
Mel had been hesitant because she knew Stacy was also playing matchmaker. She'd never met this guy before but Stacy assured her that Jarod Russell (Methos) was good looking (a hunk Stacy had claimed), unmarried (kind of on the shy side), somewhere in his thirties (but very mature- I swear!), rich (VERY rich her friend at the bank said) and a good person. Just perfect for Mel, Stacy said. When she had met him he was everything that Stacy had said. Mel liked him and he'd hit it off right away with her stepdaughter Rebecca, who was definitely in her horse crazy stage. As a result, Rebecca went to his ranch several days a week and in exchange for grooming the foals and helping to clean the stalls, he gave her riding lessons. He was an excellent horseman and teacher and Mel was pleased with the improvement and confidence her stepdaughter was showing.   
  
That had been over a year ago and Mel liked him more each day. She used every excuse she could find to come out and be around him. His personality was magnetic and she couldn't get enough of him. She thought she was working her way under his skin too. He was always glad to see her and often had her over for dinner (boy could he cook!). On Weekends they would talk long into the evening when Rebecca was there. After a year of working closely together Jarod Russell was still acting like the perfect gentleman, it was going to have to be up to her Mel decided. Mel was working up the courage to kiss him; this was the reason why she was so obsessed with the idea of watching him on video when he wasn't aware of it.   
  
Mel was brought back to the present when Methos/Jarod turned towards her and said with a grin, "Dan's lost a bet with me, now he owes us pie at Flo's. Let's put this foal away and get that pie!" She guiltily clicked off the camera and hurried to join them at the fence.  
  
  
  
In Washington State, the Centre Sweeper team led by Willie had chased Jarod (our Pretender) through the city of Yakima. Always ready with his gun, Willie had shot the radiator of the rental car Jarod was driving. With some quick turns and twists, Jarod got away and onto this rural highway before the rental car finally gave out. In this landscape of flat wheat fields, there was no place to hide the car. Jarod would just have to be careful when he saw lights approaching. He grabbed his duffle bag and the DSA case and started to walk alongside the freeway, hiding whenever he saw the headlights of a car. When he saw a truck and stock trailer coming he stepped out of his hiding place and onto the side of the road, carefully watching and ready to leap out of sight again. Willie and the sweepers had been driving a sedan; this was obviously not the same vehicle.  
  
  
Methos was on his way home after dropping off the last batch of foals he'd been working with. The adopting families would spend the following day with their foals. If it seemed like a good match, the foals would be in their new homes by nightfall. He'd summarized the strengths and weaknesses of each foal for the adoption catalog. Each foal had it's own video tape that he and Mel had recorded as he worked with the foal for their first 30 days. It was a tremendous success with the customers. Methos had made it a point not to attend the auctions. Having been sold at a few slave auctions in his earlier lives he just wasn't comfortable at them. Not even Stacy could talk him into that although she had tried, finally conceding when it was clear that he couldn't be teased, begged or manipulated.  
  
Methos was still half an hour out of town and his thoughts were on what he was going to have for dinner at Flo's, a reward to himself for a job well done. It was dark and raining hard, the wiper blades beating in rhythm to a Queen CD he had blasting away. Seeing a parked car on the side of road up ahead, he turned off the music and slowed down, stopping the truck when he reached it. He lowered the passenger window and called out. He repeated his call but no one responded. Having noticed the rental car plates, he raised the window and drove forward slowly looking for the driver.  
  
A couple of miles up the road he saw a man in his headlights. The man was dressed in dark clothes but was clean-shaven and very wet. He had a dark duffle bag and a chrome brief case with him. Methos stopped the truck and lowered the window a few inches. Being cautious until he could make an assessment of the man, he kept the passenger side door locked. He already knew there was no Immortal danger from this man but he wanted to check for a Watcher tattoo. When he stopped he flipped on the dome lights to illuminate the truck cab, and lowered the window. The man cautiously approached the truck looking inside.   
  
"Having a little car trouble?"  
  
Jarod looked at the young man driving illuminated by the interior cab light. He looked in his early thirties if that. He wore blue jeans and a cotton shirt, a denim jacket over that. He completed his western look with cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. He greeted Jarod with an open smile. Jarod (our Pretender) smiled back, "A little, could you give me a lift into town?"  
  
Methos made a quick assessment of the man and liked what he saw in his eyes. Unlocking the passenger side door he offered the man a ride. Twisting in his seat and reaching to the back seat, Methos grabbed a towel and handed it to the man. He watched carefully as the man dried his hands and tried to wipe the water off his face, hair and coat. The man didn't have a Watcher tattoo on either wrist.   
  
"My name is Jarod Russell." Methos said as he pulled out onto the deserted highway again.   
  
"My name is Jarod too, Jarod Walker." Jarod thought quickly (He had been walking after all). It had taken him a second or two to recover when he had heard this mans name, it was the same as his 'real' name!  
  
"Where are you from Jarod Walker?" Methos asked knowing from the man's hesitation that he had been given a false name.  
  
"I'm just passing through. I had some business in Yakima and was on my way to Seacouver."  
  
"Is that a slight Belgian accent I hear in your voice?"  
  
Caught off guard again Jarod nodded. "I was raised on the East coast but my tutor was Belgian. I'm amazed that you picked up on it."  
  
Methos chuckled, "I'm very good with languages, kind of a hobby of mine. Can you pick up the trace of a Wales accent in mine?"  
  
Jarod smiled, "There was something but I couldn't identify it."  
  
Methos smiled and looked at Jarod, "The locals aren't that friendly with outsiders so I made sure I didn't add an accent to my being fairly new in town. Speaking of town, we're there. I was going to stop and grab some dinner at Flo's, can I buy you dinner?"  
  
Jarod agreed, "Thanks, but only if you'll allow me to buy your dinner, it's the least I can do after giving me a ride."  
  
Smiling at the ease that he'd gotten a free meal, Methos agreed. (I've still got it MacLeod! He chuckled to himself.)  
  
Methos was enjoying his dinner with Jarod. The man was very educated and able to talk knowledgably about a vast range of subjects. He had a quick humor and passion about helping people (Gods not another Boy Scout!)  
  
As they talked over coffee after their dinner, Methos pulled out his cell phone. "Let me call Ray about your car, get it picked up for you." Dialing the owner of the local tow truck company he left a message on Ray's machine.  
  
"Ray's gone home for the night but he'll pick this up when he sees the light flashing on his answering machine. Where do you want him to tow it?"  
  
"Just to the garage, I'll have them fix it and be on my way. I've been too much trouble already."   
  
"No trouble. There isn't a motel until the next town ninety miles down the road. Why don't you come back to the ranch with me tonight and I'll drop you at the garage when the car is ready. You can use the bunkhouse, has it's own kitchen and bathroom..." Methos offered.  
  
"That would be great, are you sure it's no trouble?"  
  
"No trouble at all, my ranch is only half an hour away. You'll have the bunkhouse to yourself unless the barn cat decides he likes you."  
  
Jarod paid their bill and they were soon on their way to the 4 Horse ranch.  
  
After he had Jarod settled into the bunkhouse, Methos got on his computer and started a search for his visitor. Several hours later he had a few questions to ask Jarod in the morning.  
  
Jarod was also on his computer. He wanted to check on Willie and the sweepers. Willie had only reported that they had lost Jarod and were still looking. On impulse, Jarod started a check on Jarod Russell. The rancher checked out, his schooling, financial statements, etc. but something about it seemed "off". His instincts didn't cry danger so he left it.  
  
Jarod was up and watching the horses eating their breakfast when he saw Methos coming back from the pasture on a tractor. After unhooking the flatbed trailer he had hauled hay out to the cattle with, Methos washed his hands at the barn and said, "Are you ready for a ranch breakfast?"  
  
Smiling Jarod followed him up to the ranch house. After breakfast Jarod was loading dishes into the dishwasher when Methos handed him a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.   
  
"So Jarod Walker, who are you really? I checked up on you last night. Nothing personal, just cautious. I'm keeping a low profile myself."   
  
Taken back by the question but not having seen anything to be alarmed about, Jarod answered him. "This is going to be kind of hard to believe but my real name is Jarod Russell too. My car didn't break down, the radiator was shot out by some thugs that were chasing me."  
  
"Go on." Methos urged, carefully watching Jarod's eyes for the truth.  
  
"This could put you in danger..." Jarod cautioned but continued at a nod from Methos. "Everything we talked about last night is the truth but because of these thugs, I have to use assumed names. I worked for a company that did some unscrupulous research. When I found out, I left. After five years they're still after me." Jarod stopped to see the reaction his story had made.  
  
Methos had seen the truth in Jarod's eyes. He knew he wasn't getting the whole story but he was a good judge of character having had lots of practice. He smiled and said, "I know what a pain organizations like that can be. My offer still stands, you can stay as long as you like and call or come back anytime you need something."  
  
Not thinking he would take him up on the offer but appreciating it all the same, Jarod nodded and thanked him.  
  
The phone rang and Methos went into the living room and answered it. "It's Ray." Methos said and turned his attention to the phone. "Okay Ray, thanks."  
  
"Ray's towed the car to his garage last night. This morning a black sedan full of thugs came by asking about it. Ray told them that the State Patrol called it in. He's going to replace the radiator and send it back to the rental company."  
  
Jarod nodded. "That was probably the Centre, the thugs I told you about. I should probably get out of here. They might see your name and come out to check."   
  
"Ray said they headed back to Yakima. He described them to the sheriff, suspicious characters and all that." Smiling Methos continued, "Didn't I tell you about small town loyalties? Those thugs won't get anything from the people of this town that we don't want them to know. If you still think you need to move on, go ahead and take the jeep in the barn I don't use it a lot."  
  
Jarod did stay. Over the next few weeks they become friends; working beside each other on the ranch, talking late into the night about places they'd been or things they'd done. Jarod was amazed on how well traveled and educated Methos/Jarod was. It seemed strange that a man like that would choose a quiet lifestyle like the one he had at the ranch.   
  
Mel was a little jealous of the time this visitor was taking up. Having him around was making it harder for her to get Jarod alone for that kiss she was determined to get!  
  
Mel and Rebecca continued to come out to the ranch. Methos didn't have any foals he was working with but Mel just couldn't resist his company. Jarod wondered if Methos/Jarod knew how this woman and her stepdaughter felt about him. He seemed pretty oblivious to her attentions.   
  
One day when Methos was working one of his riding horses, Jarod walked over to the fence and watched. When Methos finished working the horse he rode over to the fence and offered the horse to Jarod to ride. "Bull riding is more my thing but you do that like you were born there," Jarod nodded towards the horse. Methos smirked, "I have been doing it awhile." Changing the subject he talked about the work he had been doing on the foals that he was delivering the night he picked up Jarod.  
  
They talked about the pharmaceutical foals for the next several days. On their trips into town Jarod began assembling chemicals and supplies and set up a lab in the bunkhouse. Curious about what Jarod was working on, Methos took Jarod a cup of coffee that evening in the bunkhouse. After handing Jarod the cup, Methos scanned the chemicals that Jarod had setting around. "What are you planning on making?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I wanted to try and create a synthetic hormone to replace the mare urine process, you're a chemist?"  
  
"I've been many things, I was a doctor, let's see, four careers ago, I studied medicine at Heidelberg. In my last career I was a Professor of Ancient studies."  
  
Chuckling in amusement, Jarod said, "and I thought my life was strange and complicated."  
  
It took Jarod several weeks of intensive work but he came up with a synthesized formula that was safe and affordable. Jarod made plans to work for a competitor Pharmaceutical Company in Seacouver and 'discover' the formula. They both agreed that the Pharmaceutical Company that used the mares in their process wouldn't accept a synthesized formula. The expense of changing over to a new manufacturing process would be prevented by the company's internal politics. Realizing that he would miss the peace of the ranch, Jarod headed for Seacouver in the jeep that Methos had loaned him.  
  
  
  
Based on a recommendation from Methos, Mel had adopted the chestnut filly from the last batch of foals for Rebecca's birthday. This filly had been very responsive to Rebecca and was her favorite. While watching the video after they had brought the filly home after the auction, Mel had realized that this was the tape with the extra Methos/Jarod footage on it. That was an added bonus in Mel's opinion. Mel continued to add to the tape as Rebecca worked with the filly in the weeks that followed.  
  
Months after the auction, Mel and Rebecca made plans to visit her father-in-law in Seacouver, Paul Holt. Mel's own family had died in an automobile accident when she'd been in college. She'd met her husband Richard, while working as an elementary school teacher. Richard had been a teacher at the same school. He was a widower with a young daughter. Mel had accepted his daughter and his widowed father as if they were her own. They had been married for five years before Richard died of cancer. That had been four years ago. Mel and Rebecca were planning on driving over that weekend to visit Paul. Wanting to share her excitement over her new filly, Rebecca brought the tape along to show her grandfather.  
  
Paul Holt enjoyed the visits from his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. He'd been widowed for many years and missed the company. He kept busy with his job as a Watcher, but that was a secret, even to his family. After dinner, his granddaughter finally convinced him to watch the tape she had brought. He wasn't much of an animal lover but his granddaughter was so excited about this new horse.  
  
He sat down with them and let Rebecca's enthusiastic narration fill the room. He was instantly alert when he heard a familiar voice, there was something about it but he couldn't put his finger on it. When they reached the part of the tape where Mel was taping Methos/Jarod at the fence, Paul leaned forward. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Jarod, he's really cool. He's the one that trains the foals until they get adopted. Weren't you listening Grandpa?" He nodded for her to continue. There was no doubt in his mind now about who this man was. He was speaking without an English accent, but this man was Methos the five thousand year old Immortal until now, missing for three years!  
  
"Well I'll be damned! That's where you went to." Paul muttered.  
  
"What did you say dad?" Mel asked nervous about Paul's apparent recognition of Methos/Jarod. Jarod had said he was well known on the west coast, she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"I just thought I recognized him, it's nothing." Paul smiled at his daughter-in-law, suddenly much more interested in the rest of the tape. After they had watched the video and had dessert, Paul faked an appointment and secretly pocketing the tape, headed for Joe's.  
  
  
Joe's Bar - Seacouver  
Amy rushed into the bar and frantically looked around the bar for Joe. Seeing the office door open, she quickly went in. Joe and Paul looked up as Amy entered the office. She slipped off her coat and laid it over the back of a chair. "Amy, just in time. Paul says he's found Methos."  
  
"Where is he? How does he look?"  
  
Joe looked at her as he slid the tape into the VCR. "Let's see."  
  
Together they watched the tape. Amy thought it sounded like Methos but the speaker wasn't using an English accent. It sounded so strange because she had never heard him speak any other way. Amy's heart fluttered when she saw Methos walk towards a fence leading a small horse. He slouched against the fence in a typical Methos pose. When they reached the part where Methos took off his hat and wiped his brow they had no doubts. Amy put her hand to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes when Methos turned towards the camera and laughed. God she missed him!   
  
Joe noticed her reactions to the tape. Putting a quiet hand on her shoulder he said, "See Amy, he's okay." Changing the subject he said, "Paul, talk to your daughter and see what you can find out. We need to go out there as soon as possible, see if your daughter will take us." More to himself than the others he added, "I hope he's not still mad at me."  
  
  
  
4 Horse Ranch  
Jarod had been back for a few days now. His 'discovery' of the synthesized formula was successful. It would be years in testing but it was a start. That morning, Methos and Jarod had started work on a loafing shed for the next batch of foals. Methos saw Mel's car coming up the driveway, putting a hand on Jarod's shoulder he said, "time for a break, we've got company." Dusting themselves off, Methos and Jarod walked up to greet Mel. His welcoming smile disappeared instantly when Methos saw Joe getting out of the car. Falling back into his Adam Pierson voice, he angrily said, "Damn it Joe, I wanted to be left alone!"  
  
"Take it easy Adam." Joe said in his friendliest voice.  
  
"Take it easy? Why couldn't you leave it alone?" Looking at Mel and the man with her, a suspicious Methos asked, "How did you find me?"  
  
Mel looked uncomfortable and looked over at her dad. "You were on Rebecca's tape of the filly, she showed it to my dad." Staring at Methos/Jarod, Mel wondered why Joe had called him 'Adam' and where the English accent came from.  
  
Seeing Mel look accusingly at the familiar looking man, Methos stepped over to Mel's dad and grabbed his wrist, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Watcher tattoo. Mel had seen the tattoo before but wondered how Methos/Jarod knew about it and what it could possibly mean.  
  
"(Methos) Jarod what is it?"  
  
Ignoring her question Methos asked snidely, "So Joe, is everyone in on this little conspiracy?"  
  
An uncomfortable Joe shook his head no.  
  
"Joe and people like your dad are the ones I've been trying to avoid."  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Mel stammered.  
  
"It's not her fault Adam. We saw you on the horse video." Joe interrupted.  
  
"That would still be her fault then. I specifically said I didn't want to be on tape, and I wasn't using an accent."  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?" Mel shouts. "My dad is not a paparazzi..."  
  
"Your dad is a Watcher and if you didn't know that, then you don't know him very well." Methos snapped.  
  
"She doesn't know." Paul says.   
  
Methos glared at them all before turning away and heading into his house. Jarod followed him, keeping a watchful eye on the two strangers.  
  
"He's still mad." Joe mumbled to Paul and followed Methos into the house.  
  
Paul moved as if to follow Joe but Mel grabbed his arm. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Let it go Mel!"  
  
"No Dad. I let down a friend, one I wouldn't have let down. Even for you."  
  
"Not you too Mel?" (What was it about these Immortals and their ability to attract the opposite sex?)  
  
"What do you mean, not me too?"  
  
'Never mind, let's go inside and talk about this."  
  
Inside the house, Methos sprawled in his favorite chair and waited for the others to join him. He fumed silently while noticing that Jarod placed himself in a position to protect him if needed. Methos nodded and smiled at him. Joe came in and sat down. "I was worried about you. I haven't heard anything from you in three years. We're friends for God sake."  
  
"Then you should have left it alone. Are you trying to get me killed?"  
  
Before they could say anything else, Mel and Paul entered.  
  
"(Methos) Jarod I swear I didn't know about any of this. My dad said he wanted to meet you and brought along a friend."  
  
"Mel, you put me on tape when I asked you not to." Methos took a deep breath and closing his eyes, decided what to tell the non-Watchers. Since they'd never seen an Immortal come back from the dead they wouldn't know about that 'secret'. "Joe and your dad belong to a group called the Watchers. They watch people and keep track of what they do, like historians."  
  
"Why do you need watching?" Alarmed she continued, "Are you a criminal?"  
  
"I'm just a guy. I was a Watcher too until I got the noticed by the wrong person. When things got too out of hand I packed up and left."  
  
"I still don't get it..."  
  
"You'll just have to trust me on this Mel. You're in no danger from me. I've done nothing wrong. It's the Watchers that can't mind their own business." He said glaring at Joe.  
  
"Mel, it's like the Witness Protection Program." Looking at Methos, Joe added,   
"I just needed to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Then you should have called. I never changed my cell phone number." Methos challenged  
  
"Would you have answered?" Joe asked.  
  
"You know I would have, I wouldn't have told you where I was but I would have let you know I was okay."  
  
Not getting anywhere with that argument, Joe tried another. "Mac was worried too."  
  
"He didn't call either." Methos countered snidely.  
  
"This doesn't explain anything." Mel insisted.  
  
"Adam or Jarod or what ever he's going by now, is a very important person, our top researcher. So important that we care about what happens to him. When he disappeared on us, we were worried that something bad had happened to him."  
  
"Are you going to leave now and let me be?" Methos questioned, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Are you going to disappear again if I don't?" Joe countered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if I just stick around?"  
  
Methos groaned, "If you stay then Mac will come, then Amanda and so on until I'm grand central station. I haven't had to carry a sword in years Joe."  
  
"You're too important to the game."  
  
"All the more reason to stay out of it." Methos said his voice raising.  
  
"But the history..."  
  
"Is safe in my head where it's always been. I was there when the Watchers were created, I know all about the history. You can thank my damage control for the Watchers even existing! That idiot Amelado nearly soiled himself when Gilgamesh came back..." Methos burst out. Realizing what he had said and the looks of surprise on Joe and Paul's faces, Methos shook his head disgusted with his mistake. "I kept journals but the others didn't. I thought someone should record the history." Standing up he walked from the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Joe and Paul looked at each other. "That was unexpected. I've been trying to get him to admit to that since I found out who he was. He was always dropping hints that he'd been there." Joe shook his head in amazement while Paul felt very privileged to have met the famous Methos, and heard that revelation first hand.   
  
Standing up, Joe signaled to Paul. "Let's go. I'll call him later this evening to see if he's cooled down any." Mel looked like she wanted to stay but her dad insisted she follow. As they walked out, Joe whispered to Paul, "You can't tell her anything more unless she becomes one of us and I don't think she's ready. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
Paul gulped but nodded that he understood.  
  
Jarod made sure that they'd left before returning to the bunkhouse. If Methos/Jarod wanted to share his secret he would. Hours later, when Methos wandered to the covered porch, Jarod joined him there.  
  
"I'll help in any way I can. I've gotten pretty good at creating new identities and disappearing."  
  
Methos smiled. "Joe's okay, I just had to make them believe that I'd truly disappear. They'll give me a lot more space this way."  
  
"You're not going to leave?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to be tripping over Watchers like I was last time."  
  
"You don't have to answer, but why are they watching you. You're not in the Witness Protection Program, I've been one of their agents before."  
  
"I'm a lot richer than I look."  
  
Jarod smiled and nodded, willing to accept just that for now.  
  
  
  
What Jarod didn't know, was that at that very moment the Centre small jet was landing at the local airport.  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening Joe called Methos. Methos smiled when he saw Joe's number on the cell phone caller ID. Joe was probably checking to see if he had really kept the same cell phone number. Methos answered with a, "Yes Joe?"   
  
"Just thought I'd check and see if you were over your temper tantrum."  
  
Methos laughed. "Not if you're going to assign me a Watcher."  
  
Joe signed, "Adam I can't just ignore it, I'm a Watcher!"  
  
"You have my cell phone number, just call and ask me if I'm okay." Methos smirked.  
  
"I think I can talk Amy into coming back into field Watching again..."  
  
"No Joe. She's better off in research. I can't give her what she needs. It would only hurt her to be my Watcher again."  
  
Joe put that comment aside mentally promising to talk with Amy about Methos.  
  
"What if I have Paul watch you?" Joe negotiated.  
  
"I don't want Mel to know who and what I am. I want to be left alone."  
  
"I don't understand or agree, but I'll give you as much time as I can. Keep in touch Methos, Please?"  
  
"Alright Joe." Methos hung up with a grin.  
  
Joe looked at Paul. Quietly they talked about ways to convince Mel to report on Methos without telling her anything.  
  
"I'm not going to spy on him dad!"  
  
"We're not asking you to." Paul wheedled. "We just need to know if anything happens, or any strangers are hanging around. We want him to be safe. I know you want that too."  
  
"I won't agree to anything until I've talked to him. You two aren't going to get me in more trouble than I already am!"  
  
  
  
Miss Parker, Broots, and Mr. Lyle got off the Centre jet with Sam and Willie and their sweeper team, moving to the two black Suburbans the Centre had waiting. Cramming into the Suburban with Miss Parker and her staff, there was no way Mr. Lyle was going to let any of this group split up to warn Jarod this time.   
  
"Tell me again why we're out in the middle of nowhere." Mr. Lyle whined.  
  
"This coming from Mr. 4-H." Miss Parker said coldly looking over at Mr. Lyle once known as Bobbie Bowman and raised by a farm family.  
  
"Save it Sis. Dear old dad won't want to hear we've been wasting our time. What makes you think Jarod is out here when we haven't heard a peep from him since he crash landed the Jet?"  
  
"Broots." Miss Parker ordered.   
  
Broots sat up and stuttered out his reasoning. "Well, um, the rental car Willie shot up was towed to a rental agency near here. When we first questioned the tow truck driver, he said he had gotten a call. A call from the State Patrol saying to come and pick up an abandoned car. When we got back to the Centre I started thinking. A call like that would be on record, so I checked the State Patrol radio calls and they never made the call. When I checked the tow truck company's phone, he had one from a secure phone that I couldn't trace back. When I checked for any tickets, rentals and stuff like that there was a large amount of chemicals delivered to a Ranch near here. The owner of this Ranch just so happens to be someone named Jarod Russell." He smiled with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"Would Jarod be so dumb as to use his own name?"  
  
Broots frowned, "Well he hasn't before but I checked the utilities and local records. It looks like he's been here for three years or so. Maybe he uses this for his home base." He stuttered and went silent as his last words made it appear like he had been guessing.  
  
"I don't think its Jarod." Mr. Lyle said. "Jarod wouldn't use his own name."  
  
"The smart ones always make the simplest mistakes." Miss Parker coldly remarked.   
  
"You'd better be right." Mr. Lyle warned. "Jarod has been off the radar too long and daddy dear wants results. Besides that, I hate the country!"  
  
The others in the car all knew Mr. Raines was whom Mr. Lyle was referring too. Mr. Raines didn't like much of anything or anyone to begin with, and he had warned them their lives were on the line.   
  
From several miles away they watched the Russell Ranch house. They saw two men moving around in the shade of the Ranch house porch. The men were too much in the shade to see who they were. "We wait until dusk." Miss Parker commanded. "I don't want them running off as soon as they see us." Looking around at the position of the ranch house she added, "and they can see us coming ten miles off."  
  
On the porch, Methos spotted the flash of sun hitting glass. "Damn." Getting up and getting his binoculars he looked to see who was watching them on the far hill. He saw the black suburbans and eight people but he didn't know who they were. Noticing that Methos/Jarod's binoculars were only authorized for government use, Jarod took them when they were offered and looked at the hill.  
  
Jarod recognized Miss Parker and the others as soon as he saw them. "They're from the Centre. They must have traced the rental car and found your name on the city records. I should have been more worried. They think you're me or they know I'm here. I don't think you're safe here."  
  
Methos shrugged. "After dark, take the jeep and take the back road out of here. I'll send them off on a wild goose chase."  
  
"You don't know what these people are capable of..."  
  
"I've dealt with worse. I can handle myself. You take off and call me tomorrow."  
  
Jarod nodded. "I'll watch in the hills. These binoculars have night vision."  
  
Methos nodded. "Just don't be here in the morning when they can follow the tire tracks."  
  
Jarod waited until they saw the Suburbans coming their way. Waving to Methos he jumped in the jeep with his bag and DSA case and drove away with the ranch house hiding his escape.  
  
Sam skidded the Suburban to a stop in front of the ranch house. A lone man with a rifle stood up and walked towards them.   
  
In his best country drawl Methos said, "We're pretty friendly around here but I sure didn't like the way you slid up to my house uninvited."  
  
Miss Parker tried to keep control of the situation, "We're looking for this man, have you seen him?"  
  
Methos looked at the picture of Jarod she held up. "Why?"  
  
"He has a history of mental illness, we've been asked by his family to bring him home." Seeing an unconvinced look on the man's face and no relaxation of his armed and ready stance, Mr. Lyle commanded, "We know he's here, this ranch is owned by him."  
  
"Sounds like you didn't do your homework fellow, this ranch is owned by me. Been in my family for forty years or so. My name is Jarod Russell, what did you say yours was?"  
  
During this time Sam had circled the ranch house with a flashlight. Coming back he said, "Tire tracks lead off into the hills."  
  
"That would be the truck I feed my stock with and none of your damn business!" Methos said stalling.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" Miss Parker commanded.   
  
Cocking the rifle Methos countered, "I think you'd better just get off my land right now. The sheriff is a friend of mine and I know he'll back me up when I have to shoot some trespassers."  
  
Miss Parker turned her back on the man and spoke to Mr. Lyle. "We won't get anywhere talking with this guy. We pull back and let a sweeper team watch the house. We come back when Jarod returns."  
  
Mr. Lyle looked angry until the man pointed the rifle in his direction. Without another word they got back in the Suburbans and drove off.  
  
Methos knew they were still watching the house. They weren't very good at it he thought. The Watchers were better at blending in, these guys were obviously used to brute force rather than guile. The next morning Joe, Mel and Paul drove out again. Methos met the car. "Joe, now is not a good time, you don't want to be seen here."  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked alarmed.  
  
"I had some visitors last night. They're up on the ridge keeping an eye on the ranch. Drive out and keep going until you get home. Don't come back until I call you."  
  
Being mindful that Mel didn't know that Methos was Immortal and what that entailed, Joe asked, "Is it the Game?"  
  
Shaking his head Methos said, "The Watchers aren't the only secret society...this one's after someone else. Just go, you're in danger. These guys pack some serious fire power."  
  
"We can't just leave him alone to face them." Mel insisted.  
  
"I'm not worried about them. They don't want me, but they might think hostages will get them what they want." Methos said.  
  
Joe nodded, remembering all the other times Methos had been right about this sort of thing. "Okay but call me tonight or I'm coming back with Mac."  
  
Methos groaned. "Get out of here before they think you're doing more than asking for directions."  
  
They left in a cloud of dust. From the hill, Mr. Lyle ordered the sweepers to stop the car and bring him the people inside. When the sweepers called back to say that after some persuasion, the people in the car had confirmed that Jarod had been at the ranch the day before, the hostages were brought and loaded into the Suburbans and as a group they went back to the ranch. This time there was no polite asking when Methos met them with rifle in hand. When the sweepers dragged Joe, Mel and Paul out of the car Methos gave Joe his 'I told you so look'.  
  
"Alright cowboy, these friends of yours say Jarod was here. This time we want answers. Where did he go?"  
  
When Methos didn't relax his defiant pose, Willie pointed his gun at Mel. With his expression blank, Methos pointed his rifle at Mr. Lyle. To prevent a stalemate, Sam shot Methos in the thigh. Methos shifted to make himself a smaller target; Willie reacted to his movement and shot him in the chest and shoulder causing Methos to collapse and drop his rifle. Mel screamed and ran to him. Joe and Paul started to move forward but were stopped by guns pointed at them.  
  
Methos grimaced in pain, his arms going numb. From his position on the ground, Methos looked up at the woman and the man that seemed to be the ringleaders of the goon squad. Methos said, "I'll tell you what you want to know but you leave these three alone. They can swear it was a hunting accident."  
  
"This is not a negotiation, tell us what we want to know." Mr. Lyle growled.  
  
"You leave them alone or you hear nothing. I'm already going to die; I'll bleed to death in a few minutes. You hurt them, I keep my mouth shut and you get nothing. I'm the only one that knows where he went."  
  
Miss Parker looked at Sam who nodded; the wounds would kill the rancher. She nodded to Methos giving her promise.  
  
Seeing in her eyes that she meant her promise Methos said, "He went to Seacouver. He starts Monday as a chemist for a Pharmaceutical company there. I don't know where he's staying but he's going by the name of Jarod Johnson."  
  
"Broots!" Miss Parker demanded of a shaken Broots.  
  
He scrambled for his laptop and quickly typed in his query. Within a minute he shouted, "I got him. Jarod Johnson starts Monday just like he says. I have an address!"  
  
Miss Parker nodded and turned on her heels. Over her shoulder she commanded, "It was a hunting accident. We know where to find them if they say one word." The others followed her lead and got in the vehicles. They drove quickly down the road.  
  
Mel pulled Methos/Jarod into her lap crying. He was very pale and shivering now. Looking at Joe Methos muttered, "I guess you have to tell her now. Don't give her my real name." Closing his eyes he shivered and was still.   
  
Joe shook his head. "I hate it when he's right. Let's get him inside."  
  
Paul picked up Methos by the shoulders and Mel picked up his legs. Joe limped up the porch and opened the door for them, directing them towards the couch. Gently they laid him down. Paul arranged Methos' arms and legs into a comfortable position. Mel sat down in the chair next to the couch and cried.  
  
Joe pushed a chair next to her and sat. "This sounds like science fiction but it's the truth. A truth you'll see in a few minutes. There are Immortals among us, Men and Women who cannot die. Your dad and I are Watchers, a secret society that observe and record. We know this man as Adam Pierson and he's one of them."  
  
As Mel stared at Joe as if he had lost his mind, Methos gasped on the couch. His body jerked a few times before he coughed and opened his eyes. Blinking several times before his vision cleared he sat up and rubbed his chest. "Damn that hurts. Why is it whenever I get around you Joe I get shot." He mumbled.  
  
Mel stared at him in shock. "You're not dead?"  
  
Methos said gently, "I was dead, I just didn't stay dead." Looking at Joe he said, "How far did you get?"  
  
"She just saw the first part."  
  
Methos stood unbuttoning his shirt. I'm going to clean up." Looking at Joe he commanded again. "Not my real name." He went into his room and closed the door.  
  
Joe looked at Mel again. "You just saw an Immortal come back to life. Adam's been around for a long time and he's one of the good guys. That's why we were worried about him. Normally we Watchers don't get this close to Immortals we're suppose to be a secret. Adam was masquerading as one of us for ten years, so he's one of the few that know about us."  
  
Moments later Methos walked out of his room, hair still wet from his shower. He pulled his shirt on and buttoned it. Mel blushed as she caught a glimpse of his well-formed torso. Joe just shook his head. "Damn testosterone" he murmured thinking about Amy's very female reaction to Methos' bare chest and unshielded Quickening. "Are your shields up? We have decisions to make here." He commented with a chuckle.  
  
"What are you talking about? My shields are fine."   
  
Methos tucked in his shirt and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Jarod.  
  
"They just left. I sent them to Seacouver. We'll meet at the arranged spot. Help yourself to cash in the vault if you need it." Methos ended the call and sitting at his desk, scribbled out instructions and a bill of sale. When he had finished he dialed another number.  
  
"Dave, its Jarod Russell. I've had some trouble at the ranch, the Witness Protection Group is moving me again...no I'm fine. Actually I'm calling for a favor. Can you bring that future rodeo star son of yours over and pick up my two riding horses. Yes, I'm giving them to you. The place I'm being moved to can't handle horses. You're welcome...no just let me read about him winning the championship. Can you also board up the windows and lock the place when you leave? I'll be gone for a while. Thanks... Bye."  
  
Picking up a blank sheet of paper he wrote a note for Jarod. Standing, he headed towards the door. Seeing Joe watching him he smiled, "Wanna come? I'm going to the vault..."  
  
Joe grinned and followed. Methos walked around the house and up the ramp into the barn. Walking to the two stalled horses, he opened the back doors allowing them to go out into corral turnouts. He finished his chores by tossing a couple of flakes of alfalfa to the horses and checking their water. Closing the barn door securely he headed back down the ramp. When Joe stopped at his side he rolled the ramp to the side on hidden rollers. Then he lifted up a steel gate and dialed a tumbler lock.   
  
With a grand gesture, Methos opened the vault door and beckoned Joe down a short flight of stairs and into a hermetically sealed room. Joe looked around. "Hey, these look like some of the things from the bookstore basement in Paris."  
  
"They are, it kept flooding. I brought them here, it's easier to keep them dry in this climate."  
  
When Methos clipped the note on the wall Joe asked him seriously, "Do you trust this Jarod guy? He seems like he comes with a lot of trouble."  
  
"I trust him enough that he knows how to get into this vault." He said with an all-encompassing gesture.   
  
Joe looked around knowing that there was a fortune in antiques and valuables in this vault alone. "I hope you know what you're doing. You're trusting him with your life, your valuables, and you even gave up this identity for him."  
  
Staring intently at him, Methos was silent for a few moments. "I've done it before, for you, for Amy, MacLeod, Amanda, just to name a few." He grabbed two bank-bound bundles of twenty-dollar bills and headed up the stairs, followed by a chastised Joe.  
  
Back in the house he tossed one of the bundles of twenties to Paul. "You and Joe take Mel and Rebecca back to Seacouver. The Watchers will have to hide them until this blows over, hopefully no more than a few weeks. I'm going to meet up with Jarod, we'll get the goons out of town for you."  
  
Joe nodded and as he herded the others out of the house he added, "Be careful."  
  
Methos packed up a few things and threw them into the truck. He got on the highway and headed south.  
  
  
  
When the Centre plane lifted off in Yakima and headed to Seacouver, Broots sat in the seat beside Miss Parker and whispered angrily. "They killed that guy Miss Parker. They just shot him and left him."  
  
"He was just collateral damage Broots, get over it."  
  
"Collateral damage! He was just protecting Jarod, how could you allow this to happen?"  
  
"Better him than me. Now shut up before Lyle hears you!" Miss Parker hissed.  
  
In shock at what he had just heard, Broots quickly got out of the seat and headed to the back of the jet. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he logged into his email and sent off a warning to Jarod and an apology for the death of his friend.  
  
  
  
California  
Jarod met up with Methos in a theme park parking lot. Jarod jumped out of the jeep and looked Methos over carefully. "I'm glad I got your call, Broots said that Sam and Willie killed you."  
  
Grinning Methos said, "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"Broots is many things but he's not stupid."  
  
"I'll tell you my secret, if you tell me yours," Methos said flippantly. "But not here."  
  
Jarod nodded. "I have a houseboat at the Marina, lets talk there."  
  
Methos followed Jarod's jeep to a nearby marina. While he fixed something for them to eat, Jarod told his story. He felt that Methos/Jarod had taken the most risks in this deal and had earned the right to know his secrets.  
  
"I'm a Pretender, a genius that can become anyone I want to be. The Centre stole me from my parents when I was only a few years old. They trained me to do simulations most of which were illegal or ethically questionable, things that Governments and wealthy clients couldn't solve for themselves. They used my work to hurt other people, to kill other people. When I saw what they were doing I tried to refuse. Their research moved into cloning and biological weapons and I refused to do the simulations. They started to hurt people that I cared about to get my cooperation."   
  
Jarod paused in his story and looked at Methos/Jarod expecting to see a look of disgust or revulsion, instead he saw understanding and commiseration.  
  
Methos understood the guilt Jarod must been feeling. Having been Death, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, he understood how it felt to carry such guilt around with you. He understood the need to redeem past actions and knew that even if no one else continued to blame you, you would and paid for it every day for the rest of your life- even if it were thousands of years.   
  
Taking a deep breath Jarod continued. "Five years ago I escaped and I've been trying to find my family and make up for the pain and death I caused. Last year I heard about some scrolls the Centre was searching for. The scrolls told of a prophecy that revealed a great power. I tracked the scrolls to an Island off the coast of Scotland but the Centre found me and got the scrolls. As their prisoner, they were taking me to the South African Centre headquarters when the Delaware Centre attempted a coup. The head of the Delaware group Mr. Parker, parachuted from the plane with the scrolls. In the coup, the crew was killed and the plane damaged. They had to free me to land the plane and I escaped after we crash-landed in Morocco."   
  
"The Centre thought the scrolls were lost to them. I spent nearly a year backtracking the flight path of the jet to find them. A few months ago I found them on an island where they had washed up, with a very alive but insane Mr. Parker."  
  
Methos asked, "What happened?"  
  
"He knocked me out and tried to perform the ritual that would release the power of the scrolls, but nothing happened. He'd found my boat and gotten a gun that I had on board. He performed a ritual like he had read about in the scrolls, but when nothing happened he broke down. He shut himself off from the world. I brought him back and committed him into a private hospital."  
  
"Do you remember what the scrolls said?" Methos asked intently.  
  
"I have the scrolls hidden, but I scanned them in." He said going to his laptop and bringing up the file. "I've been thinking about them for months. I've been trying to recognize the language, Sumerian I think but there isn't a dictionary of Sumerian that I can study to learn the language. They still don't make any sense to me."  
  
"Let's have a look at them then. I did mention I was a Professor in ancient languages didn't I?" Methos grinned. "It is Ancient Sumerian," Methos mumbled as the looked at the un-translated scroll on the screen. As Methos read the second, translated scroll he laughed. Jarod looked at him in surprise.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"These scrolls." Methos laughed. "They translated it wrong."  
  
"They what?"  
  
"They translated it wrong. It isn't talking about a boy named Jarod being the Chosen one, the key to controlling great power." He shook his head and turned to look at Jarod. "This is where my secret comes in. The original scroll is actually a Watcher chronicle."  
  
"You've mentioned the Watchers before, the two men that came to the ranch; Joe and Paul."  
  
Methos nodded. "There are men and women that for some reason even we don't know, don't die. They're called Immortals. The Watchers observe and record their activities. The Watchers were created to record history, and the Immortals that lived it."  
  
Jarod scrutinized Methos. "Joe and Paul were looking for you." He stated.  
  
Methos nodded. "I'm Immortal. Your Centre goons killed me." Re-directing the conversation to safer things Methos continued, "The scroll was written by the Watcher of an Immortal called Jhar-had. The Watcher writes that Jhar-had must have became Immortal fairly young and refers to him as the 'youthful faced Immortal named Jhar-had', that's where the boy named Jarod was miss-translated."  
  
"What about the Chosen being found?"  
  
"The Watcher refers to Immortals as the Chosen ones. No one knows where Immortals come from or what makes them different. They are born and live normal lives until they meet a violent death, then they stop aging. This Watcher had been looking for Jhar-had when the sounds of fighting caught his attention, hence 'The Chosen has been found'".  
  
"And the great power that will be released?"  
  
"There is a way that we Immortals can be killed, but we don't like to talk about it. Most Immortals are just normal folks; you wouldn't be able to tell them from a mortal if you met them, but others are called Hunters and seek out other Immortals to kill them and take their power, called a Quickening. This Watcher talked about the 'clashing of swords' which was actually the two Immortals fighting, with Jhar-had taking the Quickening in the end. Since it was the first time this Watcher had seen it, he was pretty overwhelmed by the power and destruction of the Quickening."  
  
"Getting out of the circle of stones and all the ritual talk was mentioned because Immortals don't fight on holy ground."  
  
"So the Centre built itself on a bad translation." Jarod said thinking of the deaths and pain that the Centre had caused in the name of this fools quest.  
  
Methos nodded. "Somebody told them what they wanted to hear. The power of the Quickening goes to the Immortal that kills the other. We have some control over the Quickening but most Immortals are too young to know anything about that. Unless the Centre controlled the Immortal, it wouldn't do them any good. We're not super weapons, all Immortals are afraid of being found out and exploited. We hide our Immortality and disappear starting new lives when we've been killed in front of others. The Watchers are a secret even to the Immortals they watch, I'm just very observant. I pretended to be one of them for years."  
  
"There's still a danger then." Jarod asked looking at Methos in alarm.   
  
Methos nodded solemnly. "I think we need to do something about the Centre before they find out about Immortals."  
  
  
  
In Seacouver, Miss Parker, Broots and the sweepers got into the black sedan and quickly headed for the freeway. Miss Parker crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Broots.   
  
"How was I supposed to know? He must have figured out we were coming. By the grocery receipt he left in the kitchen, he was here last night..." Broots stammered in real fear for his life.  
  
"I want a tap on the phones of those people at the ranch. I want to know every person they've talked to in months and I want it NOW!"  
  
Broots got on his computer and started the evil wheels of the Centre rolling. Hidden in amongst these actions, he planted the seeds of his own 'disappearance'.  
  
  
  
Methos was sitting at the table looking at his laptop and mumbling in some foreign language when Jarod walked into the houseboat with groceries. Amazed at the way it flowed off the younger looking man's tongue Jarod said, "I don't quite recognize that language...it almost sounds like Greek."  
  
Methos leaned back from his laptop and smiled. "It was Ancient Greek, among others. Joe tells me that they haven't left yet. Rebecca won't leave without her horse. She says she'll run away from where ever they take her. I'm going to have to go and move them and the stupid horse to a safe place. Will you be okay here until I get back?"  
  
Jarod smiled at Methos, amused at the other man's concern. "I've been running from them for five years now. I'll be okay."  
  
Methos laughed at his own words. "Sorry, too much time around Boy Scouts. I sound just like MacLeod. Of course you'll be fine."  
  
"Is MacLeod a Boy Scout?" Jarod asked confused about why Methos/Jarod would think the Boy Scouts Organization was a poor influence on the boy MacLeod.  
  
Chuckling at Jarod's confusion Methos explained, "MacLeod is over four hundred years old with an over active sense of Mothering."  
  
"He's an Immortal then..."  
  
Methos nodded, "But don't tell him I told you that, he's likely to take my head thinking I've been telling his secrets."  
  
"Why would he want your head?" Not having been told that part of the story, Jarod didn't understand the reference.  
  
"Long story, I'll just fuel up my plane and hop up to Washington. It shouldn't take me more than two days to get the horse and take them all to the safe house I have in mind. I'll check in with you to let you know for sure when I'll be back." Methos said changing the subject from beheadings to the original subject of Rebecca's stubbornness.  
  
  
  
In his Jet and headed back to California, Methos thought back to the past couple of days. He'd flown back up to Washington State and rented a truck and trailer to move Rebecca's foal. Then he'd driven the foal, Rebecca, Mel and Paul to a Dude Ranch in Cle Elum. He knew the owners and they were quite glad to do this favor for him. On the way over, Melody had seemed nervous around him, like she wanted to ask him questions but was afraid to do so. Rebecca was as happy as can be, to be headed for a Dude Ranch with the anticipation of spending the next few weeks out of school and with her horse. Paul was quiet and attentive. Asking questions about where Methos had been and where he was going. Methos just glared at him.  
  
They arrived at the Dude Ranch at three in the afternoon. The owners, Bob and Glenda Sparks warmly greeted the young man that had gone to college with their son in Paris. Known to them as Adam Pierson, he'd made friends with their son and occasionally came home for the holidays with him. The Dude Ranch had made many a Christmas Holiday go much pleasanter with the gift of their company. They in turn had been happy to offer this gift to the Grad student that had made their son's stay in Paris much safer and less lonesome. Their son was now working as the head of the Computer Department at the University of Seacouver. Where up to a few years ago, Adam himself had worked as a Professor of Ancient Studies.   
  
After the hugs and introductions were complete, Glenda showed Mel and Rebecca to a small but comfortable cabin that had once been a local two-room schoolhouse. It had been relocated and renovated into a cozy visitor cabin with a small kitchenette and bathroom. Paul was shown to a small trapper's line cabin next door that had also been moved and renovated.   
  
As the others went to their rooms to settle in, Methos unloaded the foal from the trailer and turned her out into a small corral by the stable area. When the filly was settled in and eating the alfalfa he had given her, he headed back down to the Ranch house common eating area called the Chuck Wagon. He sat at one of the picnic tables filling the room and talked with Bob over coffee until the others joined them. Mel sat at the picnic table bench next to Methos/Jarod with Rebecca and Paul sitting across the table from them. They were served a wonderful ranch style chicken dinner with fresh homemade blackberry pie for dessert.   
  
After dinner, Rebecca went to spend some time with her horse. Paul excused himself knowing that Mel had some things she wanted to talk with Methos about. Paul still hoped that Mel would agree to 'Watch' Methos without appearing to watch him.  
  
Nervously putting down her coffee cup Mel stammered, "This is all so strange. A few days ago I was a teacher with a quiet and satisfying life. The most stress in my life was trying to work up the courage to kiss a really handsome Rancher I knew." She blushed and anxiously looked over to see Methos/Jarod's expression at her words.   
  
He was looking down at his coffee expecting her to be angry with him. He hadn't expected to hear her say what she'd confessed. Seeing her blush, he knew he'd heard right.  
  
Amused, he laughed but quickly took her hand and kissed it when she looked horrified. "I'm sorry Mel, I wasn't laughing at you. I haven't been flirted with in over two hundred years." He explained with a convincing and charming smile.  
  
When he'd laughed, she had thought he must think the idea of kissing her to be unthinkable. She recovered when she heard his explanation. "Two hundred years! It still seems strange to think of you as anything but the guy I know..." Changing the subject she said, "You're kidding, about the flirting right?"  
  
Still smiling but more careful of her feelings, he shook his head no. "I was a doctor in New Orleans. Not having been in the United States very long, I was very serious and dedicated to my patients. I didn't spend much time mingling in the social circles that the wealthy families of New Orleans offered. It was quite a surprise to me when Charlotte flirted with me after I treated her brother for the fever."  
  
Still embarrassed but emboldened by his explanation Mel asked, "Did it work?"  
  
Methos smiled sadly remembering what that flirting had cost her. Immortal Captain Walker had killed Charlotte when he discovered that Doctor Benjamin Adams had slept with her. "Yes, it did."   
  
"Will it work for me?" Mel said with her embarrassment heating her body head to toe.  
  
Methos didn't answer. Holding her eyes with his, he leaned over and kissed her gently. When Mel leaned into him and returned his kiss, he released her hand and shifted to take her into his arms.  
  
  
  
Done with brushing her horse, Rebecca returned to their room. Not finding her step mom there, she returned to the Chuck Wagon. Bounding into the room, she stopped abruptly when she saw Mel and Methos/Jarod kissing at the table where she'd left them. Methos broke the kiss when Rebecca came abruptly into the room. Embarrassed, Mel tried to recover her composure, "How's Flicka? Settling in okay?"  
  
"Way to go Mel!" Rebecca laughed and joined them at the picnic table.   
  
"Rebecca!" Mel said more embarrassed than she'd been a minute ago.  
  
"What Mel? I think you and Jarod (Methos) are pretty cute together. I could stay with Grandpa tonight in his room..."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary young lady." Methos said. Looking over at Mel he apologized, "I have to leave. I have to stop those people that came to the ranch."  
  
At the look of fear that appeared in her eyes, Methos knew he didn't have to remind her that they were the same cold-blooded killers that had shot and killed him, not knowing that he wouldn't die.   
  
"I'll be back when they've been put behind bars. It shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks."  
  
Mel nodded. Methos swung his long legs out from under the table and stood. With a wink at Rebecca, he leaned down and kissed Mel. Forgetting that Rebecca was seated across the table from her, Mel was breathless when Methos ended the kiss. With a parting instruction not to call anyone, he was gone.  
  
  
  
The next day, Methos was back at the Boathouse in California. Jarod had been busy leaving false trails for the Centre. He had flown to several cities and left video trails of himself at banks, airports and ATM machines. He and Methos had agreed to keep the Centre busy looking for him while the others got to safety.   
  
Broots had been in email contact with Jarod. After hearing Miss Parker calling the death of Jarod's friend collateral damage, he'd made up his mind to leave the Centre. Miss Parker's lack of compassion and regret for the man's death had made him more afraid for his life than he had been in years. He was secretly keeping Jarod informed of the Centre's movements and in return, asked for Jarod's help in getting Debbie, his daughter and himself away to safety.  
  
After several emails, Broots had agreed to let one of Jarod's contacts pick up Debbie after school. She would join Mel and Rebecca at their hideout. Broots wouldn't know where she was hidden until after he was away from the Centre. After assurances from Jarod that she would be in safe hands, Broots agreed.   
  
After Methos called Joe and explained the situation, Joe agreed to send one of his Watchers to pick up Debbie. So that Debbie would know who she was to look for, Joe sent a picture of the woman. Several hours later Joe heard from his Watcher that they were on their way to the Dude Ranch. He called Methos, and Jarod emailed the news to Broots.  
  
Joe was happy to help get the man's daughter to safety. Not only was Broots a computer wizard, he was also used to working for a secret organization. Since he was leaving his current employers under stressful circumstances, he would be looking for a safe place to work. Methos had suggested that Broot's skills might be very useful to the Watcher Research group. Having the man owe the Watcher's a favor would certainly help them to recruit him.   
  
The second benefit would be that Methos would also owe the Watchers a favor. Shaking his head Joe thought it might not influence Methos, but it would give them something to remind him of when he refuse to allow them to assign him a Watcher after this was over.   
  
  
  
  
Broots was worried about Jarod. There was anger in Jarod's voice that he hadn't heard before in the way Jarod referred to the Centre. Worried that the Pretender would be out for vengeance, he had sent Sydney a short and cryptic email that said that the Centre had killed a friend of Jarod's. Sydney had promptly dialed Jarod's cell phone number, a secret number that the Centre never knew he had.  
  
"Sydney, it's not safe for you to be talking to me." Jarod said when he heard the voice on his cell phone.  
  
"I'm worried about you Jarod. I'd heard that you lost a friend recently, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Jarod looked over at Methos lounging on the couch, drinking a beer and watching TV. Trying to hide the amusement in his voice he replied, "It's nothing Sydney, I'm alright."  
  
Sydney remained concerned when he heard the strangeness in Jarod's voice. "I've left the Centre, will you meet with me?"  
  
"It would be too dangerous to meet Sydney, the Centre will be watching you."  
  
"I haven't seen anyone Jarod. I've been away from there for months. They would have given up any surveillance they had on me a long time ago."  
  
Not believing that the Centre would ever give up, Jarod changed his mind and agreed to meet with Sydney. Arranging a time and place for the following week, Jarod smiled knowing that the Centre would follow Sydney and they could put a stop to the Centre's pursuit of him.  
  
  
  
  
Sydney anxiously waited the week for his meeting with Jarod. When the time came to leave for the meeting, he carefully left his house watching for anyone following him. He changed to a rental car after driving around for an hour. He drove to Virginia where he took a plane to California. After getting a rental car, he headed to the meeting place.  
  
As Jarod had known, the Centre had been watching Sydney. They had followed him at a careful distance despite his attempts to loose any pursuit.  
  
Days before, Jarod and Methos had carefully checked out the meeting place. Jarod would wait for Sydney in the center of an abandoned cinderblock factory. Methos would watch from the maintenance walkways overhead. He had a tranquilizer gun and enough darts to put a small army to sleep. Jarod would act as bait to draw out the Centre sweepers and Methos would take them out. They would decide what to do with them after they had them prisoner.  
  
Jarod stood in the open floor of the factory waiting for Sydney. He saw a car drive up and recognized Sydney at the wheel. Knowing Methos/Jarod was watching him he nodded his head to indicate that it was Sydney. He looked around but didn't see anyone else sneaking up- yet. Sydney got out of the car and hurried to Jarod.  
  
As they talked, the Centre sweepers were pulling up outside the factory. As the sweepers jumped out of the cars, Broots sent an email to Jarod's cell phone telling them they were there. Broots pretended to sprain his ankle getting out of the car. With a disgusted look, Miss Parker told him to stay. Leaving him there, Miss Parker and the sweepers split off into different directions to surround the factory and trap Jarod inside.   
  
Jarod heard the beep of his phone and looked at the message. He pressed a button on his phone that relayed an email message to Methos/Jarod. When he heard his phone beep, Methos cocked the tranquilizer gun and began scanning the shadows for the sweepers that would be showing themselves soon. As they began to creep in, Methos took them out with the tranquilizers. That left the one known as Miss Parker and three of her goons. She didn't know that most of her backup was sleeping in the shadows. Methos watched as they boldly strutted into the open delivery door that Sydney had driven in.  
  
"Jarod run!" Sydney shouted putting himself between Jarod and the group approaching them with guns drawn.  
  
"It's no use Sydney. I don't want to be shot in the back." Jarod glared at Miss Parker, Sam, Willie and the other sweeper.   
  
"Jarod its time to come home. Don't give us any trouble."  
  
"I won't be going anywhere with you."  
  
Laughing Miss Parker scoffed, "You don't have a choice lab rat." Signaling Sam, Miss Parker drew her gun.  
  
Jarod stepped back and watched as the sweeper he didn't know was tranquilized and fell down. Quickly Sam grabbed Jarod while Willie grabbed Sydney. They scanned the shadows to try and see the sniper.  
  
"Damn it!" Miss Parker shouted in anger. "Did you see where it came from?" She asked. She moved closer to the sweepers and their hostages. She turned at the sound of a struggle and saw Jarod fighting with Sam. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a syringe and stuck it into Jarod's neck while his back was turned to her. Slowly his struggles faded away and he became limp in Sam's arms.  
  
Methos cursed when he saw the goons grab Jarod and the old man. Damn cocky youngster, just had to face the Centre monsters personally. He slipped along the catwalk and down the ladder to the floor. Slipping along in the shadows he approached the Centre goons.  
  
"We know you're out there, put your gun down and come out. There is no way you are getting out of here unless you do." Miss Parker shouted.  
  
While the others were distracted, Willie pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "We have him but we're pinned down." Hearing a confirmation he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Sydney looked over at him but had missed the phone call he had just made.   
  
Methos continued to sneak along the wall of the factory until he was just across from them. He looked around trying to find some way of getting closer but they were in the middle of the factory. He couldn't really sneak up to the car the old man had left there without being seen. Not seeing any other way of getting closer to the group, Methos put down the tranquilizer gun and put up his hands. Slowly he started to walk towards them.  
  
"Over there Miss Parker." Sam said pointing towards the man walking towards them. He laid Jarod down on the ground now that the sniper was revealed. Without even looking at the man, Miss Parker commanded, "Shoot him."  
  
Sam aimed his gun to follow her order. Having heard it too, Methos started running towards them hoping to get closer to the car to use it for cover. Methos was fifteen feet from the car when Sam's shots dropped him. He landed face down and died from multiple gunshots.   
  
Hearing Sydney shouting, Jarod tried to focus on what was going on around him. From his position on the floor Jarod couldn't see anything. Hearing the gun go off, Jarod tried to sit up and see whom Sam was shooting at. He was afraid it was Sydney. After the shots he heard Sydney, "My God Miss Parker, you've killed him! What kind of a monster have you become?"  
  
Jarod heard this and thought it must be his friend. Jarod wondered just how immortal his friend really was; he'd never seen him revive from death himself.  
  
"Save it Sydney, it's a new day at the Centre, you'll be next if you don't just do what you're told."  
  
She was stopped from further comments when a limousine drove into the factory and up to them. Willie moved to stand over Jarod. Sam shifted to face Willie and looked to Miss Parker for instructions. Miss Parker put out her hand in a 'hold' gesture and watched as a sweeper got out and went around the to passenger door. Miss Parker wasn't too surprised to see Mr. Raines step out followed by his oxygen tank.   
  
Mr. Raines slowly walked up to the group and stopped next to Jarod. Smiling in satisfaction he ordered Willie, "Tie him up and put him in the car." He turned to Miss Parker.   
  
Jarod used the last of his strength to kick and swing at the shadowy figures he saw reaching for him. Mr. Raines turned to see what the trouble was. "We don't have time for this, knock him out and get him in the car." He ordered.  
  
Sydney jumped forward to stop them, "He's already been drugged!" But Willie had already shot Jarod with another syringe of something before Sydney got to Jarod. "You fool! Are you trying to kill him?"  
  
Mr. Raines walked over to Miss Parker and stared at her. "You win Miss Parker. You get to live."   
  
  
  
His distance from the group and the fact that he was face down helped to stifle the sound of the gasp Methos made as he came back to life. He froze in place as he felt the 'buzz' of another Immortal as soon as he could think again.  
  
Looking around in alarm, Russ the sweeper scanned the area for another person. "There's someone else." He told Mr. Raines. Willie and Sam drew their guns again. Russ finally noticed the body on the other side of the car near them. Moving slowly towards it, he felt sure that it was the source of the 'buzz'. The Immortal had been dead he thought, that's why he hadn't felt the 'buzz' as they drove up.  
  
Hearing the steps coming closer, Methos cursed and got up pulling a gun out of his coat.  
  
Miss Parker, Sam and Willie were all surprised to see the face of the man that stood up. "We killed him in Washington!" Sam said in disbelief.  
  
To keep them guessing, Methos said in his Adam Pierson voice, "I haven't been to DC."  
  
Russ the sweeper stared at the man too, but his look was in recognition. With a smile on his face he pulled a sword from his coat.  
  
Alarmed Methos hissed, "not here! We have an audience, and a dangerous one at that."  
  
"I know who you are. The audience doesn't matter, after I take your head I'll be able to write my own ticket."  
  
"I'm nobody and you really don't want to do this..."  
  
"Drop it Methos!"  
  
"Methos is a myth."  
  
"Don't give me that, I've seen your picture."  
  
Really pissed, Methos put away his gun and drew his sword. There was only one place this insignificant Immortal could have heard about him, the Watchers!  
  
His mind was buffeted by the emotions of the people near him. Something in the back of his mind told Jarod that the drugs had shut down his body but enhanced his empathic abilities. He felt the winds of emotions gathering strength. If they could just be controlled, the evil could be held back, stop it from killing him and everyone else gathered inside the ring of stones. He felt another presence, familiar yet not. It stood beside him. It was his only hope against the darkness. The evil came closer and he felt his strength waning, he was dying.   
  
The sweeper Immortal lunged at Methos and swept his sword in a downward arc. Methos easily sidestepped it and swung his sword at the man as he passed. His sword caught the man in his left arm. He stepped back and waited to see the sweeper's next move. Angry, the man shouted and made another lunge at Methos.  
  
Miss Parker stared in shock at the ridiculous show going on in front of her. Swords? What was that lunatic sweeper thinking? Why was the twin of the redneck rancher here and why was he carrying a sword?  
  
Sydney anxiously checked Jarod's pulse. Jarod had gotten paler, his pulse thready, and his eyes were not reactive. Turning to Mr. Raines he shouted, "We've got to get Jarod to a hospital!"  
  
Mr. Raines didn't even glance over his shoulder. He commanded Willie to stay where he was. He had a feeling that something important was happening here. As a very young man he had been told the story of the scrolls. He strained his memory to come up with the story...  
  
...Jarod waits at the center of the inner circle of stones...the Other is brought forth...the swords are heard to clash together...the head of the Other is taken and the power is unleashed...Jarod must stand and control the lightning...The Centre will rise...A boy named Jarod shall inherit the earth. Such great power is hidden to all but in the moment of the Gathering...  
  
This was it! Mr. Raines grinned in triumph! They were in a factory of cinderblocks, (the circle of stones!) the Other, (this stranger with the sword) the swords clashing together...  
  
As they watched, the stranger with the sword gutted Russ the sweeper and in another swift stroke, cut off his head. The stranger stepped back a few feet from the body and stood as if waiting for something.  
  
Methos had not had to work hard to end the fight. This Immortal had been too young and not skilled enough to be more than an irritant to him. After he had taken the youngling's head he stepped back to take his Quickening, carefully watching the Centre group that was too close for his comfort.  
  
Jarod moaned. If the winds could just be controlled, the evil could be held back, stop it from killing him and everyone else gathered outside the ring of stones. The familiar presence suddenly had a name but it wasn't Jarod or Adam or any of the other names he had heard mentioned. It was a foreign, ancient name. His friend was his only hope against the darkness. The evil came closer and he felt his strength waning, he was dying.  
  
Methos grunted when the first of the youngling's Quickening hit him. As Quickenings went, it wasn't very big or spectacular. Methos had no trouble directing the lightning towards the vehicles inside the factory; the Centre wouldn't be getting out of here using those! And just because they had killed him twice, he directed the last few blasts towards the goons that were standing near the woman. They dived for cover he noticed with satisfaction. He staggered a little as the Quickening ended. When he had recovered, he slowly and cautiously walked towards the Centre group and Jarod.  
  
Mr. Raines was excited by the power that the stranger had taken. He had easily killed the sweeper and then had the power of lightening! This is what the scrolls had been talking about and now it was his! He carefully examined this 'man' as he walked towards them.  
  
Miss Parker, Sam, Willie and Sydney all stared at this man in shock. Sam knew he had killed him, not once but twice! Even if this was the identical twin of the rancher, he wasn't even injured from the last shots he had to have taken. As the stranger got closer, they backed up at the deadly, efficient look in his eyes.  
  
"Take him!" Mr. Raines ordered. Sam and Willie looked at each other with some doubt that they could, but being stout sweepers they both moved forward.  
  
Irritated and anxious about an unmoving Jarod, Methos pulled the gun from the dark recesses of his coat and left handed, quickly shot off two rounds before they could take more than a few steps towards him. He hit both sweepers in their shoulders, effectively preventing them from being able to use their guns on him. He never stopped his walk towards Jarod. He slipped the gun back into his coat.  
  
As the stranger walked by him, Mr. Raines slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out his gun. Methos felt the pain in his back before he heard the retort of the gun. Spinning on his toes he swung the sword he still carried in his hands and without a thought, took off the head of the wheezing bastard that shot him in the back.  
  
Miss Parker stood in total shock as first Sam then Willie was incapacitated. Seeing Mr. Raines pull out his gun, she didn't have time to react when he shot the stranger. In the blink of her eyes, Mr. Raines' head was thudding across the floor. She looked in terror at the man that now looked at her in expectation. She quickly put up her hands and took a few steps back.  
  
After the woman backed off with her hands up, Methos dropped to his hands and knees until his body could recover from the last shot he'd taken. Damn that hurt! Remembering Jarod, he staggered up and quickly reached Jarod's side. Kneeling he checked Jarod's pulse. It was weak and thready; his skin was pale and sticky, not good! He looked at the old man that was kneeling beside him.  
  
"He's in arrhythmia, his heart is fluttering from the overdose of drugs he was been given." Sydney said. "We have to get him to a hospital. Miss Parker!" Sydney called. Wearily Miss Parker stepped forward.   
  
"Where did you park your car?"  
  
"Several blocks away."  
  
"That's too far..." Sydney moaned.  
  
"Stay back and don't touch him." Methos said gently pushing the old man's hands aside. Putting his hand on Jarod's chest, Methos called his Quickening. Closing his eyes and focusing on what he was doing, he sent a charge of his Quickening through Jarod's body. He waited a second and 'felt' for an answering response from Jarod. When he didn't get one, he pulled more energy and sent another charge. It took three shocks before he felt Jarod respond. Suddenly he felt Jarod in his mind.   
  
Methos panicked for a second until he realized that Jarod was just caught in the link he had formed when he was checking him. He willed strength to his mental shields and when Jarod was blocked, his panic receded. He felt Jarod brush his mind again in curiosity.  
  
What happened?   
  
I defibrillated you.   
  
Who are you? I see images that are unbelievable!  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Still tired, can't concentrate...  
  
Just a second, let me try something...  
  
Methos focused his energy on his Quickening again and felt Jarod's essence. He 'felt' for something that had 'wrongness' to it and within seconds he felt something like a discordant note flowing through Jarod's mind and body. He focused his Quickening on this and absorbed it and all the others he found when he flowed through Jarod. In a few minutes he had absorbed all of the discordant notes. He could feel his body become sluggish before it began to fight off the effects of the drugs.  
  
How's that?   
  
Better!   
  
Then get the hell out of my head!  
  
Methos opened his eyes and shifted from his knees to his butt. Totally exhausted, he didn't have the energy to hold his Quickening shields. He tiredly watched the faces of the woman and the old man as they felt the effect of his shields unraveling. "Damn!" He mumbled.  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney watched as the stranger's hand glowed on Jarod's chest. Suddenly, they saw a jolt of energy go into Jarod's body. In another second it was repeated. On the third time, Jarod gasped and his breathing returned to normal. The man remained with his hand on Jarod's chest for another minute. When the man sat back, Sydney reached over and took Jarod's pulse. It was getting stronger! This man had just defibrillated Jarod with his hands! Sydney sat back and stared at the man in shock.  
  
Miss Parker and Sydney both felt a wave of energy flow through them, like they were standing too close to a transformer or a very powerful electric fence. There was only one place it could have come from.  
  
With a moan, Jarod opened his eyes. He lifted a hand to his head and tried to rub away the headache he had revived with. Jarod slowly and shakily sat up and faced Miss Parker. "I'm through with the Centre. Leave me alone!"   
  
"It's over Miss Parker. Mr. Raines is dead, let the Centre die with him." Sydney said.  
  
Surprised, Jarod looked over Methos' shoulder and saw the body of the evil man that had been his nightmare for most of his life. "Where's Mr. Lyle?" He said coldly.  
  
"At the Centre, Mr. Raines didn't bring him." Miss Parker said listlessly.  
  
"There's still a danger then." Jarod said looking over at Methos. "We'll have to bring down the Centre to keep him powerless."  
  
Methos nodded. Jarod had told him a little bit about Miss Parker's sociopath brother. Considering options Jarod said, "We leak information about Mr. Lyle's homicidal tendencies to the police, then we hack into the main frame and funnel off Centre funds."  
  
Methos nodded. Slowly Jarod got to his feet, watched by an anxious Sydney.  
  
Still sitting, Methos sighed exhausted, concentrating he closed his eyes to pull in his Quickening shields. As he stood he growled, "First I sleep a week!"  
  
Standing in front of Miss Parker with his arms crossed Jarod asked, "I'm going to ask you this one last time, what are you going to do Miss Parker?"  
  
Terrified for the first time since her mother had been killed all those years ago, Miss Parker whispered, "I'm going to run like hell and hide myself until Mr. Lyle is safely behind bars." Walking over to Sam, Miss Parker put down a hand to help him up. She didn't offer help to Willie, she still considered him Mr. Raines sweeper, even if Raines was dead. Looking back with a confused look on her face, she herded the wounded sweepers to where they had parked the Centre cars.  
  
Methos cleaned his sword and slid it into the sheath in his coat. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the tranquilizer gun.  
  
Methos, Jarod and Sydney walked to where the jeep waited for them in an alley. Jarod drove them to a Watcher safe house that Joe had arranged. Jarod and Sydney talked quietly while Methos collapsed on one of the beds in exhaustion. Jarod heard from Joe that Broots had been picked up outside the cinderblock factory right after he had sent Jarod the email. They would get together later to hack into the Centre bank accounts.  
  
Two days later the ringing of his cell phone woke Methos from his exhausted sleep. "What!"  
  
"Methos, are you okay?"  
  
"Ummm Joe." Methos sat up and rubbed his face "Fine, I'm fine. Just sleeping off a rather busy day, ah what day is it anyways?"  
  
Joe chuckled, "It's Thursday. Jarod called me two days ago and told me a little about what happened. We picked up Broots right after the Centre barged in on you at the factory. Jarod and Broots have been busy while you've been sleeping the week away. Mr. Lyle's been picked up for past misdeeds, Centre funds have been mysteriously re-channeled and Miss Parker got on a plane and headed to warmer climates."  
  
Methos just grunted.  
  
"From what Jarod describes, it sounds like you took a Quickening." Joe stated.  
  
"You tell me Joe, you've probably read the closing report and know the Youngling's name, I sure never heard it." Methos griped.  
  
"His name was Russ Watson. He'd only been Immortal for ten years or so. His Watcher didn't know who he worked for."  
  
"But his Watcher did know enough to tell him who the hell I was."  
  
"Let me see what I can find out..."  
  
Methos didn't let him finish his sentence before hanging up on him and punching his pillow in irritation, laying back down for more sleep.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Sydney returned home with a plea for Jarod to stay in touch. Jarod said that he would try but his heart wasn't in it. Sydney had been his mentor for most of his life, but five years of freedom had shown Jarod some better father figures. He knew that he loved Sydney like a father, but Sydney had allowed the Centre to keep him a prisoner and abuse him in more ways than any boy should ever have to experience.  
  
  
Jarod was sitting on the deck of the houseboat enjoying a Dr. Pepper, when Methos joined him carrying a beer. Taking the chair next to Jarod, Methos sprawled comfortably. Jarod smiled at his friend's ability to achieve that totally relaxed state, and still appear ready and able to spring into action.   
  
Now that things had quieted down, Jarod's curiosity was working double time. Looking over at the relaxed sprawl of his friend, he asked the question that had been on his mind.  
  
"Why did I have nightmares about the scrolls?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was getting rid of the drugs in your system?" Methos asked. Jarod nodded. "I felt something familiar while I was mucking about inside you, something familiar and unexpected. No one really knows where Immortals come from. We're all sterile. I came across something in your genetics that..." trying to come up with a simile, Methos thought for a second. "You know how you can 'ping' a server to see if it is working?" Jarod nodded again. "Something in your DNA 'pinged' to my Quickening. I can't explain how or why, but I think that's why you responded to the scrolls. Sometimes a Quickening will leave a resonance, Immortals feel this resonance as an internal 'buzz' that tells us when other Immortals are near. You felt the Quickening that remained in the scrolls."  
  
"You're not an Immortal, but at a genetic level you must be a distant cousin. Maybe with the right combination of genetics, your offspring could become Immortals. I don't know." Methos distractedly watched a seagull floating in the water near them.   
  
Jarod thought about what Methos had said. Would that be a blessing or a curse? Just how old was his friend and how did he view his Immortality? Getting up he went inside the boathouse and returned a minute later with a couple of scrolls in his hand. There was one way he could check the age of his friend. He offered them to Methos before sitting back down in his chair. As Methos reached to take them, a spark of electricity leaped from the oldest scroll and into his hand. Methos knew what it was instantly. Jarod just tipped his head and set his mind to analyzing what he had seen.  
  
"Joe talked to me a little bit while you were sleeping. He wanted me to know just how precious the contents of your vault were. He said you kept your journals in vaults like that all over the world. I think the scrolls belong to you, you're Jhar-had." Jarod said.  
  
Methos nodded. The spark had been a little bit of his Quickening that had been held in the scrolls for these thousands of years.  
  
"The scrolls were two thousand years old..." Jarod said fishing for more information.  
  
Methos sighed. "I'm older than that." Smirking he continued. "I'm the oldest of the Immortals. I've spent the last thousand or so years trying to disappear from the history records, become a myth. The older Immortals get, the more powerful our Quickening becomes. I can do things with mine that no one else has even thought of. If it should be taken by the wrong kind of Immortal...well, that's why that sweeper was willing to jeopardize our secret."  
  
Jarod was quiet, knowing why Methos/Jarod was explaining this. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"I know that," Methos smiled. "But it's dangerous for any Mortal or Immortal to know who I am. The truly evil Immortals among us would kill as many as it took to find the one that knew where to find me. That's why I keep moving and changing my identities."   
  
"That sounds lonely." Jarod said quietly.  
  
"You have no idea." Methos said very quietly. Finishing his beer, Methos stood. "And speaking of moving on, I need to get Mel and Rebecca back home so I can leave Rancher Jarod Russell behind."  
  
"She cares about you."  
  
"I know." Methos sighed, "but I can't put them into danger like that again. They've been used as a hostage once. An Immortal would have killed them, or worse."  
  
"I'll always be your friend Jarod (Methos), danger or not." Jarod said knowing what loneliness a man on the run had.  
  
"Methos. My name is Methos."  
  
  
Jarod and Methos said their goodbyes the next day. Jarod had read about a Custom's officer that was slipping drugs in with legitimate cargos. Jarod was headed to Florida to put a stop to it. They shook hands with a promise to stay in touch. As he sat in the Jeep, Jarod said, "Thank you Methos. For my life, my freedom and your trust. If you ever need my help..."  
  
Methos put his hand on Jarod's shoulder and grinned wickedly. "You're a good kid Jarod, believe me I'll take you up on that!" Laughing he stepped away from the jeep. "The Watchers have a new hacker now, you can keep Broots off my trail!"  
  
  
Picking Broots up at the Watcher safe house he had been staying at since his escape, Methos drove to Cle Elum to pick up Mel, Paul and the girls. All the way over they talked about computers, comics and other geek subjects. Joe had never explained who exactly Jarod/Methos really was. Unbeknownst to Methos he'd only said that he was one of the 'good' Immortals that the Watchers were created to observe and record. Joe wanted Broots to meet an Immortal that he could relate to so he would not think they were evil or abominations of nature, just regular guys that lived a very long time. Broots had only gotten that much information after he agreed to become a Watcher. His computer skills would be a real asset in Research.  
  
In a few short hours they were there. Broots was anxious to see Debbie; he hadn't seen or talked to her since the Watchers had secreted her away to protect her from the Centre. Debbie came running out to the truck and trailer as soon as they appeared at the Ranch house. Methos smiled at the two hugging and crying. He looked up towards the Chuck Wagon and smiled as Rebecca came running up to him and surprised him with a hug. Mel and Paul stood on the porch area and waited for them to finish with their Hellos.  
  
Debbie talked nonstop about the things that she and Rebecca had been doing. Debbie and Rebecca had developed a friendship and were now best buddies. Herding them towards the Chuck Wagon, Methos wanted something to drink and to get out of the hot sun.  
  
Mel was nervous about Jarod/Methos coming back. She was glad to see him safe and sound, but they hadn't really discussed the kisses they'd shared before he left. She was willing to pick up where they'd left off. His kisses were intoxicating and she hadn't enjoyed anything like that in years. He smiled at her as he walked up the stairs to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled Rebecca to his side. Together they walked into the eating area, Mel grinning from ear to ear.  
  
They enjoyed a relaxing and pleasant dinner. After dessert, Broots and Debbie went off for some time together. Paul took Rebecca back to her cabin to get her packed since they would be leaving in the morning. Methos and Mel took a walk down to the creek that was a mile or so away from the ranch house. In a secluded area, they sat next to each other on a large boulder that was still warm from the afternoon sun.  
  
Wanting to start the conversation light, Methos told Mel about a boulder in Texas he'd seen. He told her about the tribes that used to use it for sacred ceremonies. Wanting to remind her of his Immortality he elaborated on the story. "The locals believe it's haunted, a white man came back to life after falling to his death from the top. They called it Enchanted Rock."   
  
"You?" Mel stated knowing that was probably why he had told the story. Joe had said that Jarod/Methos was pretty secretive about his past.  
  
Methos nodded and looked down at his hands resting on his thighs. "I hope you know that I care for you Mel."  
  
Mel nodded afraid of what was coming next.   
  
Reading her body language, Methos sighed and continued. "Having those thugs take you hostage scared me." Looking into her eyes he said seriously, "There are a few very dangerous Immortals skulking around out there. When Jarod and I went after the thugs from the ranch, we ran into one of them. Immortals have to keep our existence a secret, but he knew me and was willing to expose our secret to people like the ones at the Ranch. He could only have known who I was from his Watcher." Taking her hand in his he finished, "If one knows, there'll be others that do too. I have to disappear again and as much as I'd like to take you and Rebecca with me, I can't put you in danger like that."  
  
"Isn't that our choice?" she said softly.  
  
"I've been around for thousands of years." At her shocked and disbelieving expression he cautiously continued. "I've watched wives and loved ones grow old and die, watched my adopted children grow old and die."   
  
Letting her absorb that for a minute he continued, "I died my first death when I was in my twenties, I will never look any older than I do now. I can fool some people for a few decades with hair dyes and makeup, but I'll always look like a young man. The past few hundred years I haven't let myself get close to anyone, so I wouldn't have to say goodbye to the people I love."  
  
Mel could tell by his body language that he felt every word he was saying down to his soul. Curious she asked, "Why don't you pick an Immortal wife? Joe said there were women Immortals."  
  
Wanting to lighten the mood, he laughed and said, "That would be quite a commitment, until death do us part has a whole different meaning to Immortals." Methos wasn't about to tell her about the Game.  
  
"I see what you mean." They laughed for several minutes.  
  
Getting serious again Mel asked, "Will we ever see you again? Rebecca will miss you, I'll miss you."  
  
Methos smiled. "I'll miss you too. The past few years has meant a lot to me, I've felt safe and welcomed." Shaking his head he got back to his point, "But it had to end, it always does. When the Watchers or another Immortal find me, I have to move on. I just never know where I'll be from year to year."  
  
"You'll always be welcome at my home, even if I'm old and gray." Mel leaned over and kissed his lips.   
  
Needing the human contact, Methos kissed her back.  
  
Feeling that intoxication again, Mel deepened the kiss and slid her hand into the button gaps of his shirt. Methos closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feel of her soft hand on his chest. He put his arms around her and deepened their embrace before realizing what he was doing and stopped.  
  
"What?" Mel whispered, "Don't tell me you've never had casual sex with someone before?"  
  
Chuckling Methos said, "Are you flirting with me Melody?"  
  
"Is it working?" She asked as she remembered that it had before. She stood and shifted her position so that she straddled his lap facing him.  
  
"I still have to leave Mel, are you sure?"  
  
"You've been starring in my sexual fantasies for over a year. I'd like to have a real one to remember before you disappear." Mel shifted her body so her breasts pressed into Methos chest. "Besides, I'm sure you've learned a thing or two. Care to share your expertise?"  
  
Methos stared at her eyes to judge her emotions, was she really just looking for an evening of pleasure, or was she hoping for something more? He'd known Mel for only a year but she was a strong woman who had no trouble moving on with her life when she needed to. Believing her words, Methos laughed and scooped her up, carrying her to a private grassy area out of sight of the trail. Unbuttoning her shirt, he proceeded to show her the things a five thousand year old man had learned about the art of making love.   
  
Methos got them back to the ranch house before it got too dark. He kissed her passionately before leaving her at her cabin. In a euphoric daze, Mel went in and went to bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face warm in the glow of the wondrous fantasy she had gotten to live.  
  
They left the next morning. Methos dropping all of them off at Mel's house and returning to his ranch. Watching Methos drive off, Paul got out his cell phone and called Joe to let him know. Joe was waiting in town for this very call. He wanted to have a private conversation with Methos. Hanging up, Joe headed towards the ranch.  
  
Methos pulled up to his ranch house and scowled when he saw Joe sitting on the porch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just making sure that you're alright. I didn't want to trust that to anyone else. Only Paul knows you're here."  
  
"Let's just keep it that way! I only came back to get a few things." Walking up the stairs and unlocking the front door he continued, "You have a leak in the Watchers Joe. Probably more than you can count. I don't want a Watcher and I'll lose anyone, and I mean ANYONE you try and put on me."  
  
"It's okay Methos, Mac agrees with you. He said if I couldn't stop this leak he would ditch his Watcher too. Then he'd tell his other friends."  
  
Methos nodded, he knew how MacLeod felt about renegade Watchers. They'd both lost too many Immortal friends to Watchers that interfered in the Game and killed Immortals, Darius, Jakob, too many others to count.  
  
Joe felt responsible for the Watchers knowing who Methos was. Especially since it was his Watchers that were telling their Immortals. After all his efforts to disappear in the chronicles and remain a myth, Methos had a price on his head again because Joe had talked and exposed him.  
  
"I'm sorry Methos. I'll make this Broots' first assignment. I want to thank you for helping us recruit him."  
  
"Broots is an okay guy. As far as secret societies goes, the Watchers are pretty safe...for mortals that is!" Methos sniped.  
  
  
That evening after Joe had left, Methos sat on his porch drinking a beer. He watched the sun set and listened to the sounds of the night bugs. Methos thought again about the Quickening that had stayed with the scrolls all those years. If he could learn to control this and direct it to some degree, he could prevent the wrong Immortal from getting his Quickening. Working the details out in his mind, Methos tried directing a tiny spark of his energy into a dried leaf that was on the porch. Leaning over he picked it up and immediately felt his spark come back to him. Smiling he felt just a little bit less worried than he had been in a long time.  
  
Tomorrow he would pack up some clothes, grab some money, and make sure the ranch was locked up. Maybe make a few phone calls to make sure someone dropped in on the place from time to time. After he got another beer from inside, Methos returned to his chair and started to think about which one of his unused identities he wanted to become in the morning. He thought about Mel and the pleasure they'd shared. He could still taste her and feel her in his arms. Grinning to himself, he promised that the next life would not be such a celibate one!  
  
The End (for now)  
The Chosen Shall Be Found  
  
6/27/200244 of 44 


End file.
